HERO is Coming
by eternalkuro
Summary: Hero, seorang pembunuh profesional yang sudah lama menjadi target polisi ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang idola yang sedang berada puncak popularitas, Uknow. Dan itu adalah tugasnya yang terakhir. Remake dari filmnya Kim Jaejoong-Song Jihyo "The Jackal is Coming". YunJae/OOC/full of gaje/
1. Chapter 1

**HERO is Coming**

 **YunJae**

 **.**

 **Remake YunJae version dari film The Jackal is Coming / 자칼이 온다**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, full of gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: First Meet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin dilakukan dengan bersih" ucap seorang yang berpakaian mahal pada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannnya tak lupa meletakan selembar foto sebelum dia pergi, foto seorang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum.

SRING

JLEB

Sebuah pisau besar menancap tepat diatas foto yang sebelumnya diletakan oleh seseorang berpakaian mahal, lalu orang tersebut pergi setelah mencabut kembali pisaunya dan membawa serta foto yang akan segera menjadi korbannya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

 **'Datanglah ke Hotel Cassiopeia, aku mengundang kalian. Ini adalah perpisahanku - Hero'**

Sebuah pesan dikirimkan ke kantor pusat kepolisian Seoul oleh seseorang bernama Hero dan langsung membuat kegemparan, karena Hero sendiri bukanlah nama yang asing terdengar di telinga polisi. Nama yang belakangan ini membuat resah pihak kepolisian akibat ulahnya, Hero yang dimaksud bukanlah pahlawan dalam artian sebenarnya, karena Hero adalah seorang pembunuh ahli yang dengan sangat lihainya menghabisi nyawa korbannya dengan sangat rapi sehingga terlihat seperti kecelakaan ataupun bunuh diri. Bahkan dia juga dikenal sebagai pembunuhan berantai dengan modus yang sulit dilacak, bisa dikatakan Hero adalah seorang pembunuh yang jenius karena tidak seorang pun mengetahui sosok Hero yang sebenarnya. Hero sendiri memiliki banyak penggemar didunia maya yang terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuannya yang bisa mengecoh polisi dengan mudah. Dan ini adalah tugas terakhirnya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

"Cut!"

Teriak seorang namja bertubuh sedikit gempal membuat semua orang yang mendengar ucapannya menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, dan kemudian sesosok namja tampan bermata tajam seperti rubah mendekatinya. Mata tajam namja itu menatap sebuah layar yang menampilkan adegan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Uknow?" tanya seorang namja berjidat lebar.

"Ulangi" ucap namja bermata mirip rubah -yang dipanggil Uknow- singkat.

"Bukankah ini sudah sempurna? Dimana letak kesalahannya?" tanya namja berjidat lebar lagi.

"Jika kubilang ulang, ya ulang. Kau berisik sekali, Park Yoochun" ucap Uknow ketus tanpa melihat ke arah namja berjidat lebar yang merupakan managernya sedangkan jarinya sibuk mengirimkan pesan pada sesorang.

 _'Apa kau jadi datang hari ini?'_

Sebuah pesan dikirim Uknow entah pada siapa, dan setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan managernya menuju ruang make up yang tidak jauh dari tempat pengambilan gambar untuk drama terbarunya.

Drrrt drrrt

Sebuah pesan masuk tak lama setelah Uknow mengirimkan pesan pada nomor yang tertera di ponsel miliknya.

 _'Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang, tapi aku sudah menitipkan sesuatu pada managermu'_

Itulah pesan yang muncul di ponsel Uknow setelah ia menyentuh icon pesan di ponsel touchscreen miliknya.

"Uknow, ini ada titipan dari Go sajangnim untukmu" ucap Yoochun membuat Uknow sedikit terkejut karena muncul tiba-tiba lalu menyerahkan sebuah paper bag padanya.

Kening Uknow sedikit berkerut saat melihat paper bag tersebut. "Untukku?"

"Ne, bukalah. Sepertinya itu hadiah mahal" ucap Yoochun sedikit tersenyum.

Uknow membuka paper bag tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam, lalu dia membukanya dan ternyata berisi sebuah jam tangan merek terkenal.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali! Ini jam yang harganya sangat mahal dan hanya beberapa selebriti yang memakainya. Dan kau mendapatkanya secara gratis, daebak!" mata Yoochun melebar saat melihat hadiah yang diterima artisnya, sedangkan Uknow sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung dan menyimpan hadiah tersebut lalu kembali ke tempat sebelumnya untuk meneruskan pengambilan gambar untuk drama terbarunya.

Tiga jam pun berlalu, Uknow akhirnya menyelesaikan jadwal syuting drama terbarunya untuk hari itu, dan segera menuju mobil miliknya yang berada di area parkir dengan wajah lelah, namun ditutupi dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

Setelah menemukan mobil miliknya, segera saja dia masuk dan duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa penat dan pegal dari tubuhnya akibat aktivitasnya yang semakin padat. Menjadi seorang idola yang sedang berada dipuncak popularitas bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya, selain waktunya banyak tersita, tenaganya juga banyak terkuras. Ingin rasanya segera berhenti, tapi jika ingat tujuan awal usahanya diurungkan juga niatnya tersebut. Para fansnya juga pasti akan kecewa jika tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang disaat karirnya sedang bersinar terang.

Mata Uknow langsung terbuka saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, dipikirannya terlintas kejadian kurang mengenakan dengan salah satu fansnya. Uknow sendiri merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Hii... kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian itu, dan kenapa juga tubuhku merinding" Uknow merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat dia sedang memasukan alamat ke GPS di mobilnya tanpa disadari sepasang tangan putih pucat menjulur kearahnya.

"Uknow hyung, saranghae!" tiba-tiba tangan tersebut memeluk Uknow dari belakang dan berteriak histeris.

"Mwo? Huaaa siapa kau?!" Uknow tidak kalah histeris saat mengetahui ada seseorang di dalam mobilnya.

"Hyung, saranghae! Aku menyukaimu!" ucap orang asing yang berusaha memeluk Uknow dengan beringas.

Yunho yang merasa dirinya terancam, berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang asing yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba, hingga akhirnya berhasil keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan menghubungi Yoochun.

Tidak lama kemudian.

"Waaaa... lepaskan aku! Aku mau Uknow hyung! Hyung, saranghae!" jerit frustasi orang yang tadi menyerang Uknow di dalam mobilnya yang ternyata merupakan salah seorang penggemarnya, lebih tepatnya fanboy karena ternyata dia seorang namja -walau wajahnya cukup manis untuk ukuran namja- hanya bisa meronta-ronta saat dibawa pergi oleh dua orang namja berbadan besar yang memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Kau lihat itu? Bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam mobilku?" cecar Uknow pada managernya.

"Mana kutahu cara dia masuk kedalam mobilmu" ucap Yoochun santai.

"Kau itu managerku, sudah seharusnya menjagaku dari hal-hal seperti tadi" Uknow semakin kesal saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang terdengar santai.

"Dengan Uknow, aku bekerja sebagai managermu bukan bodyguardmu. Lagi pula salahmu sendiri terlalu perfeksionis sehingga membuat sutradara sedikit kesal, jadi aku harus berurusan panjang dengannya" ucap Yoochun sedikit menekan kata perfeksionis yang sebenarnya menyindir sifat Uknow yang arogan.

"Terserah katamu sajalah, sekarang berikan kunci mobilmu" ucap Uknow dengan tangan terjulur di depan wajah Yoochun, mau tidak mau Yoochun mengikuti kemauan artisnya yang kadang sering bertindak seenaknya.

"Lalu mobilmu bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun setelah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Uknow.

"Terserah kau mau bawa kemana, aku tidak perduli" ucap Uknow lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dengan membawa mobil managernya.

"Aish! Anak itu semakin hari semakin sombong saja, lihat saja nanti saat wajib militer apa kau masih bisa sombong seperti sekarang" ucap Yoochun frustasi melihat kelakuan artisnya yang semakin hari membuatnya frustasi.

Tanpa disadari oleh Uknow dirinya telah diawasi oleh seseorang dan tidak lama sebuah mobil melaju di belakang mobilnya dan membuntutinya.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

Sebuah sedan putih memasuki area parkir sebuah hotel dan kemudian parkir tepat di sebelah sedan hitam yang sebelumnya memasuki area parkir tersebut. Tak lama keluarlah seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang sebahu dan tersenyum saat dirinya bertatapan dengan Uknow yang juga baru saja keluar dari sedan hitam miliknya, maksudnya milik managernya.

Uknow hanya menatap bosan pada yeoja tersebut dan kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu sendirian, sedangkan yeoja tersebut hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang seperti cherry lalu berjalan mengikuti Uknow dengan kaki dihentak. Kesal? Tentu saja, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Selamat datang di Hotel Cassiopeia" ucap seorang namja di meja resepsionis hotel saat melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, seorang namja bertubuh tegap berwajah tampan dengan mata rubahnya yang tertutup kacamata hitam dan seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang terpesona dengan dekorasi hotel yang tidak henti-hentinya mengerjapkan doe eyes miliknya dan bibir cherrynya terus bergumam 'woah'.

"Ada kamar?" ucap keduanya bersamaan saat berada di depan meja resepsionis membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

Manager hotel hanya tersenyum lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kunci pada Uknow, namun mata yeoja yang bersamanya berbinar dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya seolah meminta kunci kamar untuknya juga, dan manager hotel memberikan kunci lainnya pada yeoja tersebut. Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam lift bersama.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka bertiga, hingga akhirnya lift berhenti dan terbuka. Langsung saja yeoja bermata doe menerobos keluar dari lift, namun sayang tubuhnya terjepit diantara Uknow dan manager hotel. Uknow pun sedikit kesal karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba membentur sisi lift.

"Kamar anda di lantai selanjutnya" ucap manager hotel pada yeoja bermata doe yang direspon dengan kerjapan lucu.

"Kamar anda di sana" manager hotel beralih pada Uknow dan menunjukan arah kamarnya.

Uknow yang kesal keluar dari lift dengan membenturkan bahunya pada yeoja bermata doe tersebut, sedangkan yeoja itu hanya mempoutkan bibir cherrynya yang kissable. Tanpa Uknow sadari seringai muncul di bibir cherry tersebut saat pintu lift tertutup.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Uknow memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diri dan tak lama pintu kamar Uknow diketuk seseorang dari luar sesaat setelah Uknow memakai pakaiannya, kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Annyeong, saya hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk anda" ucap manager hotel menyodorkan sebotol soju saat Uknow membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu" ucap Uknow singkat lalu bermaksud menutup pintu kembali tapi ditahan oleh si manager hotel.

"Ini gratis, sebagai hadiah untuk anda" manager hotel mencoba memberikan pelayanan lebih pada namja di hadapannya karena dia mengetahui jika namja tersebut adalah seorang idola yang sedang terkenal, bayangkan jika para fans Uknow mengetahui jika idola mereka menginap di hotel miliknya maka mereka akan berbondong-bondong datang untuk mencari tahu dan itu bisa menjadi keuntungan baginya. "Jika butuh sesuatu anda bisa menghubungi saya"

"Terima kasih" ucap Uknow yang mau tidak mau mengambil botol soju tersebut lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baru saja Uknow menaruh botol soju pemberian manager hotel, pintunya kembali di ketuk.

"Nuguya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari luar.

Tok tok tok

Dengan kesal Uknow memjulurkan tangannya yang memegang 10.000 won melalui celah pintu.

"Pergilah" usirnya singkat, tapi orang tersebut tidak mengambilnya sama sekali.

Uknow yang bingung malah membuka pintu lebar. Alangkah terkejut dirinya saat melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dengan memakai topeng berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty, sangat kontras dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna serba hitam.

Aksi dorong mendorong pun terjadi saat Uknow merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada orang dihadapannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, namun sayang orang yang di hadapannya menahan pintu tersebut dengan kakinya sehingga menyisakan sedikit celah. Dan tanpa di duga, orang aneh tersebut menyemprotkan sebuah spray tepat di depan wajah Uknow. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Uknow terasa lemas sehingga terhempas ke lantai begitu saja dan berakhir dengan kegelapan.

Tapi sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sosok berkepala Hello Kitty berdiri tepat di pintu kamarnya dan di tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah pisau besar.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

"Nghh" lenguh Uknow saat kesadarannya kembali, namun dia mendapati tubuhnya duduk di kursi dan terikat tali bahkan mulutnya dilakban.

Dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah sebuah wajah yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar yang berkedip lucu serta bibir semerah cherry yang dipoutkan imut.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku pikir kau akan pingsan terus" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Setelah 5 menit menatap wajah manis dihadapannya akhirnya Uknow menyadari jika dirinya baru saja menjadi korban penculikan. Diculik dan diikat oleh seorang berwajah cantik bermata doe yang menurut Uknow adalah seorang yeoja

Tok tok tok

Merasa ada kesempatan, Uknow berusaha membuat keributan agar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Hmp hmppp hmmmp" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Uknow akibat lakban yang melekat di mulutnya.

"Mwo? Aish, bisakah kau diam sedikit" ucap orang yang menculik Uknow panik dan berusaha membekap mulut Uknow agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho.

"Hmppp hmmmmmpppp" karena kesal akibat suara berisik Uknow si penculik memukul kepala Uknow dengan bagian pisau besar miliknya yang tidak tajam hingga pingsan karena membuat curiga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang berada di luar kamar Uknow sedikit curiga karena mendengat suara-suara aneh.

Cklek

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Uknow dan mengintip dengan balutan bathrobe dan handuk di kepalanya berakting seolah-olah baru selesai mandi.

"Tadi saya mendengar suara ribut, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya seorang namja tinggi berwajah kekanakan.

"Aniya, mungkin anda salah dengar" ucap si penculik dengan nada dan ekspresi dibuat seimut mungkin.

'Manisnya' ucap si namja tinggi dalam hati dan pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh hal-hal nista.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?" tanya seseorang dari belakang tubuh namja tinggi dengan suara melengking seperti lumba-lumba membuyarkan khayalan nista namja tinggi tersebut.

"Su-ie hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja" gerutu namja tinggi pada namja bersuara lumba-lumba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar orang, Shim Changmin? Mengintip? Ada hal yang lebih penting dari hobi nistamu itu" tebak si namja bersuara lumba-lumba seenak butt lebarnya.

"Mwo? Sembarangan, bukankah ini kamar kita?" ucap si namja tinggi menunjuk pintu kamar Uknow.

"Dasar tiang listrik pabo, itu kamar orang. Kamar kita di sebelah sana" tunjuk namja bersuara lumba-lumba pada pintu di sebelah kamar Uknow. "Maafkan teman saya yang bodoh ini, nona. Ayo tiang bodoh"

"Ah~ bebek hyung, telingaku sakit" erang Changmin saat telinganya ditarik.

"Aku bukan bebek, tiang!" ucap si namja bersuara lumba-lumba sedikit kesal.

"Ne. Kau bukan bebek, hyung. Tapi Kim Junsu si pantat bebek bersuara lumba-lumba kejepit karang" goda Changmin.

"Yak! Kau cari mati?!" ucap Junsu sambil menendang butt Changmin keras, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh!"

Blam

Pintu di sebelah kamar Uknow tertutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tubuh kontras dua namja yang memiliki suara merdu, merusak dunia maksudnya.

"Nona? Maksudnya aku?" tunjuk si penculik pada dirinya sendiri setelah menutup pintu kamar Uknow.

"Yak! Joongie namja tulen, dari lahir sampai sekarang masih tetap namja!" pekik si penculik frustasi. "Menyebalkan!"

"Omo~ apa dia mati? Andwae, jangan mati dulu!" ucap si penculik panik saat melihat Uknow tidak bergerak lalu menepuk-nepuk wajah Uknow kencang. "Umma, joongie membunuh orang. Bagaimana ini~"

Duagh

Bruk

Terdengar suara benturan cukup keras dan tubuh seseorang terjatuh ke lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Lanjut? -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:** Ane cuma mau ngucapin selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan, berhubung ini bulan puasa jadi ane bakal ikut puasa sama yang berbau rate M -habis lebaran lanjut lagi-.

Rencananya ff ini mau dibikin beberapa chap dan ga terlalu berbeda sama film aslinya cuma dibikin gaje aja. Ane cuma ambil partnya Choi hyun sama Bong Minjun jadi YunJae version, kalo ada yang ga suka silahkan berikan masukan.

 **-Kuro-**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERO is Coming**

 **YunJae**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Full of gaje**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Kidnap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmmp~" (Appo~)

Uknow mengerang kesakitan saat dahinya membentur dahi si penculik -yang ternyata cukup keras dan membuatnya sedikit pusing- dan usahanya tidak sia-sia karena berhasil membuat si penculik tergeletak di lantai, pingsan.

Uknow yang melihat ada kesempatan, langsung mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri atau setidaknya meminta bantuan.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Mata tajam Uknow melihat sebuah ponsel tergeletak di lantai, dan dia mengenali jika ponsel itu adalah miliknya. Dengan segala cara Uknow berusaha meraih ponsel tersebut walau dengan tubuh terikat di kursi.

Bruk

Tubuh Uknow jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan kursi yang didudukinya di dekat ponsel miliknya, kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia.

Drrtt drrrt

Mata sipit Uknow membesar saat melihat nama Yoochun tertera di layar ponselnya, sesuai dugaannya jika managernya akan menghubungi dirinya. Dengan susah payah Uknow menggeser icon hijau di layar ponsel touchscreen dengan menggunakan dagunya dan berhasil.

 _"Uknow-ya, kau dimana? Sebentar lagi Go sajangnim datang, kau tidak lupa janjimu padanya, kan?"_

"Hmmmp hmmppp hmmmp!" (Chun, tolong aku!)

 _"Yak! Kau ngomong apa sih? Aku ga ngerti bahasa planet Namec"_

"Hmmp hmmmmp hmmmmp!" (Chun, aku diculik!)

 _"Aahhh~ sudahlah, aku tidak mengerti bahasa alienmu. Istirahatlah, jangan lupa kau kabari Go sajangnim oke"_

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Yoochun.

"Hmmmp!" (Yoochun!)

Ingin rasanya Uknow mengutuk Yoochun menjadi kecoa saat tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh managernya yang berjidat selebar lapangan bola, gagal sudah rencananya minta bantuan Yoochun. Tanpa sengaja mata Uknow melihat sebuah pisau tergeletak di atas meja yang dia yakini milik si penculik, muncul ide dikepalanya untuk menggunakan pisau tersebut untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Dengan susah payah Uknow mendekati pisau tersebut karena kedua tangan dan tubuhnya terikat kuat di kursi sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas, tapi tiba-tiba...

Dugh

Uknow merasakan sakit di belakang kepalanya, dan saat menoleh Uknow melihat si penculik sedang menatap dengan doe eyes miliknya yang melotot dibuat seolah-olah menyeramkan, tapi malah jadi terlihat imut.

Dugh dugh

"Hmmmp" erang Uknow saat kepalanya dipukul oleh alas botol soju pemberian manager hotel. (Appo)

Dugh dugh dugh dugh dugh dugh

"Hmmp hmmmp hmmmp hmmppp!" protes Uknow saat kepalanya dipukul kembali dengan botol soju. (Yak! Itu sakit tau!)

Sedangkan si penculik hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung saat melihat Uknow belum pingsan juga padahal sudah dia pukuli dengan botol soju berkali-kali.

Dugh

Bruk

Akhirnya Uknow pingsan setelah merasakan pukulan terakhir si penculik yang menggunakan semua tenaganya.

"Akhirnya pingsan juga, tau begitu Joongie pukul keras saja dari tadi. Ergh, itu balasan sudah membuat dahi Joongie sakit" ucap kesal si penculik dengan nada imut saat menarik tubuh Uknow kembali duduk di kursi. "Ugh, kau berat sekali. Tubuhmu juga besar seperti beruang"

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

Tidak lama Uknow sudah kembali terikat di kursi dan si penculik duduk dihadapannya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya si penculik saat melihat Uknow mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hmmmp hmnmp?" (Apa maumu?)

Si penculik mendekati Uknow lalu melepaskan lakban yang menempel di mulut Uknow.

Plok

Si penculik yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali itu juga mencabut benda yang menyumpal mulut Uknow yang ternyata adalah dot bayi.

"Yak! Apa maumu yeoja gila, kenapa kau mengikatku begini?" bentak Uknow membuat si penculik manis mengerutkan dahi.

"Yeoja? Maksudnya Joongie" tanya si penculik menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau dan aku? Hantu?" ucap Uknow sedikit kesal.

"Tapi Joongie namja, kau tidak lihat dada Joongie rata" tunjuk si penculik pada dada ratanya tak lupa mempoutkan cherry lipsnya kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

"Hah? Kau namja?" tanya Uknow tidak percaya dengan kata-kata mahluk cantik dihadapannya lalu beralih pada dada si penculik yang tertutup kaos v-neck putih dan jaket kulit hitam yang sedikit memperlihatkan kulit putih dan dada bidangnya yang sedikit berisi.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Dasar mesum!" si penculik lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Uknow.

'Apa-apan dia, bukankah tadi dia menyuruhku melihat dadanya. Kenapa dia malah marah, apa dia sedang PMS?' ucap U-know dalam hati.

"Oke, kita mulai saja" ucap si penculik saat membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Uknow dengan menggenggam sebuah pisau ditangannya.

"Mau apa kau dengan pisau itu?" tanya Uknow ketakutan saat melihat si mahluk cantik yang berstatus sebagai penculiknya memainkan pisau besar di tangannya.

"Membunuhmu lah, masa mau potong rumput" jawab si penculik asal.

"Wae? Memangnya aku punya masalah denganmu?" tanya Uknow dengan keringat mengalir didahinya.

"Bukan dengan Joongie, tapi pada Boa nunna. Dia yang meminta Joongie untuk membunuhmu, Uknow" ucap si penculik dengan nada dibuat-buat rendah sambil memutar-mutar pisau ditangannya, berharap Uknow takut padanya.

Keringat dingin semakin deras mengalir di dahi Uknow saat mendengar nama Boa bukan karena efek si penculik yang berusaha menakutinya, sungguh si penculik yang selalau menyebut dirinya 'Joongie' tidak ada sedikitpun yang menyeramkan darinya, malah sangat manis dan imut.

"Boa? Nugu?" ucap Uknow sedatar mungkin berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya saat mendengar nama Boa.

"Kwon Boa, masa kau tidak kenal? Bukankah kau Uknow, idola yang saat ini sedang populer?"

"Haah~ kau salah orang, aku bukan Uknow si idola itu, aku hanya orang yang mirip dengannya" elak Uknow dengan jantung berdebar kencang, berharap si penculik mempercayai ucapannya.

"Jinjayo? Kau pasti bohong kan, Joongie yakin kau Uknow" ucap si penculik sambil memainkan pisau di depan wajah Uknow dengan memicingkan mata seolah menakuti Uknow.

"Woah, itu berbahaya tau" si penculik manis itu tidak perduli dengan ucapan Uknow dan terus memainkan pisau miliknya di depan wajah Uknow.

Hingga akhirnya...

Sring

Jleb

Pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh dan menancap tepat di kursi kayu di antara kedua paha Uknow, membuat kedua bola mata Uknow membulat sempurna. Sedangkan si penculik malah bingung tiba-tiba pisaunya terlepas dari tangannya.

Segera saja dia menarik pisau tersebut dengan sedikit kesusahan karena menancap dalam, sedangkan Uknow hanya terdiam dan shock. Hampir saja kehilangan masa depannya jika pisau tersebut jatuh dan menancap sedikit keatas, hilang sudah kebanggannya sebagai namja dan musnah sudah cita-cita memiliki dua puluh lima orang anak yang bisa dia jadikan tim kesebelasan beserta tim cadangannya.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, akhirnya si penculik manis -yang terlihat seperti anak polos dan imut- berhasil mencabut pisau yang ternyata menancap cukup dalam dikursi lalu menatap Uknow tajam.

"Joogie tau kau sedang berbohong, kau pasti Uknow. Bilang saja kau takut Joongie bunuh, iyakan? Seperti ini" si penculik melempar pisau ditangannya ke arah dinding dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sayang bukannya menancap seperti di kursi, tapi malah memantul dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mwo? Kemarin Joongie bisa, kok sekarang tidak? Apa dindingnya yang terlalu keras" si penculik mendekati dinding dan diketuk-ketuk pelan.

"Aku percaya jika kau seorang pembunuh, tapi aku bukanlah Uknow yang kau maksud" ucap Uknow masih shock.

"Kau benar-benar bukan Uknow?" tanya si penculik yang menatap Uknow dengan tatapan bingung masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bukan, bahkan barang mahal ada tiruannya. Aku hanyalah orang yang mirip dengan Uknow si idola itu, lagi pula jika aku Uknow mana mungkin akan menginap di hotel seperti ini" Uknow berusaha keras meyakinkan si penculik jika dirinya bukanlah Uknow asli. "Jika tidak percaya coba saja cek mobilku, aku yakin itu terdaftar bukan atas nama Uknow"

Jelas saja bukan, itukan mobil managermu. Ternyata kau pintar juga, Uknow.

"Aish~ Joongie tidak percaya, akan Joongie cari di internet" ucap si penculik lalu mencari data tentang Uknow di internet melalui ponselnya dengan fasilitas wifi yang disediakan oleh hotel.

Pertama yang menjadi perbandingan adalah wajah. Uknow sengaja membuat wajahnya terlihat jelek saat si penculik menyamakan dirinya dengan foto Uknow yang bertebaran di Internet saat si penculik memasukan nama Uknow si search engine sebuah situs pencarian, dan hasilnya tidak terlalu mirip menurutnya.

Selanjutnya kemampuan vocal, si penculik menyuruh Uknow menyanyi dengan berbagai macam suara yang hasilnya membuat telinganya sakit seketika.

"Stop, telinga Joongie sakit. Suara Jiji jauh lebih merdu" ucap si penculik membuat Uknow menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Jiji? Nuguya?" tanya Uknow penasaran.

"Kucing peliharaan Joongie" jawabnya jujur.

"..."

Yunho hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban si penculik yang entah jujur atau bodoh tentang kucingnya yang bisa bernyanyi dan lebih merdu dari suaranya.

Si penculik lalu mendekati Uknow setelah melihat foto topless Uknow yang menampilkan perut six pack miliknya saat photoshoot untuk sebuah majalah. Namun saat si penculik membuka kancing kemeja Uknow, yang ditemukannya adalah perut buncit seperti orang cacingan, sangking kesalnya si penculik menepuk keras perut buncit Uknow. Sedangkan Uknow bernafas lega rencananya berhasil, perut six pack adalah kebanggaannya jadi mana mungkin perutnya buncit.

Si penculik semakin kesal lalu menyuruh Uknow melakukan dance tak lupa melihat video musik Uknow yang memutar gerakan dance yang sangat keren, sedangkan yang menurut si penculik manis adalah Uknow malah berjoget ala orang kebelet buang air, dan itu membuat si penculik frustasi dan menarik tali yang mengikat salah satu kaki Uknow untuk mencegahnya kabur setelah sebelumnya melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Uknow, akibatnya Uknow jatuh mencium lantai dengan tidak elit.

"Yak! Kenapa hanya wajahmu saja yang mirip, sisanya jauh bagai Upin dan Ipin" ucap si penculik kesal.

Ya ampun... Upin dan Ipin itu kembar, yang membedakannya hanya sehelai rambut di atas kepala Upin yang mirip sumbu kompor.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, barang bermerek aja ada tiruannya. Nah aku ini tiruan Uknow si idola itu, coba saja kau cek kartu identitasku" ucap Uknow sedikit kesal sambil mengelus dahinya yang sedikit nyeri akibat berciuman dengan lantai.

Si penculik kembali mengikat Uknow dikursi agar tidak kabur, kemudian mengikuti perintah Uknow untuk mengecek kartu identitas miliknya.

"Dimana kau menyimpannya?" tanya si penculik dengan wajah polos.

"Disaku belakang celanaku" jawab Uknow singkat.

Si penculik langsung mengikuti petunjuk Uknow, mencari kartu identitas disaku belakang Uknow dengan merabanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meraba-raba buttku!"

"Maaf, Joongie tidak tahu dimana kau menyimpannya" ucap si penculik dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho sedikit keras.

"Di-disaku kananku" ucap Uknow sedikit gugup saat melihat si penculik hampir menangis yang terlihat sangat imut dimatanya.

Si penculik mengikuti petunjuk Uknow dan menemukan sebuah dompet di saku kanannya, si penculik langsung mengambil kartu identitas namja yang dia yakini adalah Uknow.

"Jung Yunho?" dahi si penculik berkerut saat melihat nama yang tertera di kartu identitas Uknow. "Ini benar-benar milikmu?"

"Tentu saja itu miliku, jadi sudah jelas kan jika aku bukan Uknow yang kau maksud. Kau salah orang" ucapnya bohong. Tentu saja Jung Yunho adalah dirinya, Uknow kan nama panggung yang dia gunakan untuk mencari nafkah. Dan semua orang mengenalnya sebagai Uknow termasuk fansnya, karena agencynya sengaja menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

Si penculik terus berfikir keras, sangking kerasnya dia malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Bagaimana bisa dia salah menculik orang.

"Ah~ sebaiknya Joongie hubungi Boa nunna saja!" pekiknya senang seolah masalahnya terselesaikan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Yunho saat melihat si penculik yang sedang menggerutu akibat sambungannya gagal terus. Yunho akan berpura-pura mengaku sebagai Uknow KW, karena menurutnya orang yang menculiknya sangat polos dan mudah untuk ditipu. Dan jika idenya berhasil, kemungkinan dia bisa membebaskan diri atau setidaknya bisa menghubungi Yoochun dan meminta bantuan.

"Argh! Kenapa yang jawab operator, Joongie kan menghubungi Boa nunna tapi malah yang jawab operator jelek itu. Ga cukup apa setiap malam minggu ganggu Joongie terus seperti stalker!"

 ** _'Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Segeralah lakukan pengisian ulang pulsa'_**

Oh ternyata si penculik manis selain miskin pulsa dia juga jones akut, buktinya setiap malam minggu kencannya dengan operator seluler.

Yunho yang sedang menyusun rencana menipu si penculik manis merasakan ikatan di tanganya melonggar, tiba-tiba sebuah ide lainnya muncul dibenak Yunho dan menjadikan ide menipu si penculik sebagai rencana cadangan jika rencana yang sedang dia kerjakan gagal. Yunho berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, dan akhirnya tali tersebut berhasil Yunho lepaskan dari tangannya.

"Hey kau" panggil Yunho pada si penculik -yang sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya- mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Apa?"

"Bisa aku ke toilet? Aku kebelet" pinta Yunho dengan wajah memelas berusaha meyakinkan si penculik dengan berakting pura-pura ingin buang air kecil.

"Tahan saja" ucap si penculik tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel miliknya.

"Tidak bisa, nanti aku ngompol" Yunho masih tetap berakting.

"Menyusahkan, baiklah"

Dengan berat hati si penculik mendekati Yunho hendak melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya, tanpa diduga, Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri lalu mencekik leher namja yang sudah menculiknya kencang kemudian tertawa nista mengetahui rencananya berhasil.

"Mati kau, aku akan mencekikmu hingga kau kehabisan nafas. Hahahaahahaha" ucap Yunho dengan wajah senang, sedangkan si penculik meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang mencekik lehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Lanjut? -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Kuro -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

"Kekekekeke"

Yunho terkekeh saat membayangkan rencana yang dibuatnya berhasil melumpuhkan si penculik, sedangkan si penculik sendiri hanya berjalan santai mendekati Yunho dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku jaketnya membuat Yunho semakin percaya diri dengan rencana di kepalanya. Saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Yunho langsung berdiri dan berusaha menarik kerah jaket si penculik, tanpa pernah Yunho perkirakan si penculik berwajah innocent itu menyemprotkan spray bius ke wajah Yunho. Dan Yunho sukses pingsan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Dengan susah payah si penculik membawa tubuh pingsan Yunho ke suatu tempat dan meletakannya duduk bersandar lalu mengikat kembali tangan Yunho dengan tali.

"Dimana aku? Kenapa tempatnya jadi sempit begini? Tunggu dulu, ini kan toilet. Jadi yeoja gil... eh namja aneh itu membawaku ke toilet, jadi dia percaya jika aku kebelet. Rencanaku berhasil, tapi kenapa aku merasakan panggilan alam" gumam Yunho sesaat setelah tersadar kembali dari pingsannya -yang entah bagaimana ikatan di tubuhnya terlepas- merasakan sesuatu mendadak mendesak ingin dikeluarkan.

Berhubung Yunho sudah berada sendirian di toilet dan merasakan sebuah panggilan alam, tanpa ragu Yunho mengeluarkan.

Syurr

Krucuk krucuk

Syuuu syuuu syuuu

"Eh, suara apa itu?" Yunho saat mendengar suara-suara aneh di telinganya dan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari asal suara.

Syuuuu syuuuu syuuuu

"Kenapa suaranya semakin kencang? Tapi biarlah, yang penting keluarkan dulu panggilan alam ini" ucap Yunho memejamkan mata, masa bodoh dengan suara aneh itu.

Syuuuu syuuuuuu syuuuu

Yunho merasa suara yang didengarnya semakin kencang dan berasal dari arah depannya. Yunho yang merasa terganggu, akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tapi mata sipit Yunho membesar seketika saat melihat namja yang menculiknya berada dihadapannya terlihat serius menatap suatu bagian tubuhnya.

'What the... kenapa namja aneh itu berjongkok di depanku?' ucap Yunho dalam hati sedikit shock.

Ternyata apa yang sebelumnya dialami oleh Yunho hanyalah sebuah halusinasi saat dirinya sedang keadaan pingsan.

"Syuuu syuuu syuuuu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa jongkok dihadaapanku dan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yunho pada si penculik yang fokus pada satu titik tanpa berkedip.

"Joongie cuma membantumu buang air kecil, syuuu syuuu syuuu. Tenang saja milik kita sama kok, cuma ukuran aja yang beda. Punyamu jauh lebih besar" ucap si penculik santai sambil berjongkok didepan Yunho dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi.

"Apa?!" Yunho shock mendengar ucapan si penculik lalu mengikuti arah yang dilihat oleh si penculik, dan Yunho melihat celananya sudah terbuka dan bagian penting dari seluruh tubuhnya terekspos dengan sangat jelas.

Malu? Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya bagi Yunho memperlihatkan bagian privat tubuhnya didepan orang sejak dia mulai mandi sendiri saat masuk sekolah dasar, apalagi didepan namja yang menurutnya aneh tapi juga sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

'Argh! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, apa dosaku Tuhan? Kenapa aku harus buang air kecil di depan namja aneh ini!' jerit frustasi Yunho dalam hati.

Syuuur

Krucuk krucuk

"Wah! Akhirnya keluar juga, Joongie kira tidak akan keluar" ucap si penculik senang lalu bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salah dan dosaku padamu?" ucap Yunho frustasi meratapi nasibnya.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya, Yunho kembali duduk di kursi dengan tangan kembali terikat, sedangkan si penculik berwajah innocent sibuk dengan sebucket ice cream yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Kau mau?" tanya si penculik saat menyodorkan satu bucket ice cream rasa vanila pada Yunho yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ini permintaan maafku karena sudah menculikmu dan mengancammu, jadi kuberikan sendokan pertama untukmu"

Ya Tuhan, kau bukan hanya menculik dan mengancamnya, tapi juga mengintip tidak lebih tepatnya melihat paksa 'miliknya' yang berharga.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak baik untuk pita suaraku"

"Sombong sekali, padahal kau kan bukan Uknow asli" cibir si penculik lalu menyendok penuh satu scoop ice cream dan memakannya dengan penuh semangat.

Yunho hanya bisa menelan liurnya saat melihat si penculik memakan ice cream. Bukan karena Yunho menginginkan ice cream tersebut, tapi karena ekspresi si penculik yang terlihat imut saat memakan ice ceram ditambah si penculik berwajah cantik itu melepaskan jaketnya dan hanya memakai kaos v-neck putih berlengan pendek yang sedikit tipis, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih melebihi kulit yeoja.

Tanpa sadar liur Yunho hampir menetes saat sudut matanya terfokus pada leher si penculik lalu turun ke dada bidang namun sedikit berisi yang mengintip dari balik v-necknya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" tanya si penculik membuyarkan lamunan Yunho yang hampir berubah menjadi fantasi liar, membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya yang diartikan tidak oleh si penculik.

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa dirinya memiliki ketertarikan pada orang yang menculiknya, padahal orang tersebut memiliki gender yang sama dengannya.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita lupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apapun, dan kau bisa pergi setelah ini, aku tidak akan menuntutmu" Yunho berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau baik sekali membiarkanku pergi dan tidak menuntutku?" si penculik berhenti memakan es krimnya saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Sebenarnya Joongie belum pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya, Joongie juga baru pertama kali menculik orang"

"Apa? Lalu kenapa kau mau terima pekerjaan untuk membunuhku?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Joongie butuh uang" jawab si penculik singkat.

"Jadi karena uang?" selidik Yunho.

"Ne. Joongie membutuhkan banyak uang, jadi Joongie menerima tawaran Boa nunna untuk membunuhmu. Tapi Joongie belum pernah membunuh sebelumnya, termasuk membunuh kecoa yang Joongie takuti" jelas si penculik dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Joongie itu namamu" tanya Yunho penasaran karena si penculik terus menyebut dirinya Joongie.

"Aniya, itu nama panggilan dari umma. Kim Jaejoong itu nama Joongie" jelas si penculik yang bernama asli Jaejoong.

"Jadi namamu Jaejoong dan kau membutuhkan uang?"

"Ne, sebelumnya Joongie bekerja pada sebuah pabrik tahu ilegal" ucap Jaejoong lalu meletakan ice creamnya di meja.

"Ilegal?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Mereka memakai campuran formalin untuk diekspor ke Indonesia"

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

Setahun yang lalu, Jaejoong ditangkap karena bekerja sebagai buruh di sebuah pabrik tahu yang memproduksi tahu dengan campuran berbahaya, formalin. Selain itu ternyata pabrik tempat Jaejoong bekerja juga memperkerjakan pekerja ilegal, kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari Indonesia yang tanpa identitas jelas.

Hingga akhirnya suatu hari pabrik tahu tersebut digrebek polisi atas laporan warga yang merasa tergangu dengan limbah yang dibuang pabrik tersebut berupa ampas tahu yang terlihat buluk dan busuk, padahal itu oncom, makanan untuk para pekerja pabrik termasuk Jaejoong.

Saat penggrebekan terjadi, Jaejoong sibuk mengaduk adonan tahu dengan telinga tersumbat earphone dan mendengarkan lagu sambil berjoget ala biduan dangdut Pantura. Hingga akhirnya matanya melihat seorang namja bertubuh tegap berseragam polisi, Jaejoong langsung lari namun dikejar oleh si polisi. Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi seperti di film-film India, tapi sayang saat Jaejoong sedang lari ala film India -tanpa efek bunga dan air hujan-, Jaejoong tersandung dan jatuh terguling-guling lalu jatuh tercebur kedalam selokan.

Dalam keadaan basah, hitam dan juga bau, Jaejoong digelandang ke kantor polisi bersama pekerja di pabrik tahu. Sesampainya di kantor polisi Jaejoong diintrogasi dan ditanyai identitasnya, tapi Jaejoong bisa menunjukan jika dia adalah warga Korea Selatan dan terbebas dari tuntutan penduduk ilegal, tapi tidak dari tuntutan produksi tahu berformalin.

Setahun kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari penjara karena terbukti jika pabrik tersebut memang benar memproduksi tahu beracun, tapi dengan kelihaian akting Jaejoong yang berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang formalin tersebut, dia hanya dihukum satu tahun penjara.

Saat keluar dari penjara dirinya dijemput oleh seorang ahjussi botak berperut buncit, inilah alasan Jaejoong menepuk keras perut buncit Yunho. Ahjussi tersebut ternyata datang dari sebuah perusahaan yang menyatakan jika Jaejoong berhutang banyak padanya, yah bisa dibilang semacam rentenir. Ahjussi tersebut meminta Jaejoong untuk menandatangani sebuah perjanjian untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya dan bekerja keras pada perusahaan tersebut, semacam kontak budak. Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan dan pergi meninggalkan ahjussi yang menurutnya jelek dan pulang menuju flat miliknya.

Alangkah terkejut dirinya saat melihat barang-barang miliknya berada di luar dan pintu flat miliknya terkunci. Jaejoong diusir dari flatnya karena menunggak bayar kontrakan flatnya selama setahun, dan itu belum termasuk hutangnya sebelum masuk penjara. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jaejoong membawa sekotak barang yang isinya berupa boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu yang penuh noda liur Jaejoong, jepit rambut dan cermin Hello Kitty yang sudah retak, juga beberapa lembar voucer makan gratis yang sudah lewat masa berlakunya, sobekan tiket bioskop, bungkus permen dan yang pasti isinya sampah semua. Jaejoong berjalan tidak tentu arah dan perutnya tiba-tiba terasa lapar.

Saat dirinya sedang kelaparan, Jaejoong melihat se-cup ramen yang baru saja diseduh dan ditinggalkan begitu saja di meja di depan sebuah mini market. Jaejoong yang tergiur dengan ramen tersebut lalu memakannya seolah ramen tersebut miliknya, namun saat sedang menikmati ramen temuannya, seseorang keluar dari mini market dan berkata jika ramen tersebut miliknya, Jaejoong lalu berlari dengan membawa ramen rampasannya.

Namun sial bagi Jaejoong, tidak jauh dari mini market tersebut Jaejoong tersendung batu akibat matanya fokus pada ramen di tangannya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur dan ramen tersebut jatuh berhamburan, untungnya saat itu Jaejoong berada di sebuah gang yang sepi jadi dirinya tidak malu akibat jatuh hingga terguling-guling.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong menerima tawaran Kwon Boa untuk membunuh Uknow setelah sebelumnya ditolong oleh Boa yang merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang seperti anak kucing yang habis tercebur got.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

"Kau belum pernah membunuh orang tapi malah menerima pekerjaan sebagai pembunuh hanya karena membutuhkan uang untuk membayar hutangmu, konyol!" ucap Yunho sedikit keras.

"Masalahnya Boa nunna sudah membayar setengahnya, jadi mau tidak mau Joongie harus melakukannya" cicit Jaejoong.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, mau-maunya di bayar setengah dulu. Kau tau, itu artinya orang yang memakai jasamu sangat licik. Apa kau yakin setelah kau melakukan tugasmu dia akan membayar sisanya? Seharusnya kau minta pembayaranmu semuanya sekaligus" ucap Yunho yang tidak habis pikir jika ada manusia seperti Jaejoong yang entah polos atau bodoh menurutnya.

"Joongie kan tidak tahu jika ada hal seperti itu, lagi pula Joongie harus membayar hutang pada rentenir" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Dari tadi kau menyebut Kwon Boa dengan sebutan nunna, memangnya berapa usiamu?" Yunho tahu dengan jelas berapa umur Boa yang seumuran dengannya, dan jika Jaejoong memanggilnya nunna berarti Jaejoong lebih muda darinya.

"23 tahun, kenapa?" Jaejoong menjawab dengan singkat dan membuat Yunho tersenyum padanya. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong lebih muda darinya.

Tapi Yunho tidak menyangka jika usia Jaejoong hanya berbeda dua tahun dengannya, karena jika dilihat dari wajah Jaejoong yang terkesan imut dan polos, Yunho mengira jika Jaejoong masih berusia sembilan belas. Dan sempat terlintas dipikiran Yunho jika Jaejoong masih sekolah.

"Karena kau lebih muda dariku jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung, Joongie-ah" ucap Yunho sok imut.

"Shireo!" tolak Jaejoong tegas malah membuat Yunho tertawa karena melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang sangat lucu dimatanya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihat dua orang namja sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius. Dua orang namja yang menyewa kamar di sebelah kamar Yunho yang ternyata adalah detektif dari kepolisian, Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu. Yang ditugaskan oleh atasan mereka untuk menangkap Hero.

"Hyung, apa kita mulai bergerak sekarang? Aku yakin sasaran kita ada di hotel ini dan sedang menyamar jadi salah satu tamu hotel" ucap Changmin.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu, baiklah bagaimana jika kita cek tamu hotel yang mencurigakan?" balas Junsu.

"Aku setuju, ayo kita bergerak sekarang"

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

Satu jam sudah Changmin dan Junsu mengecek satu per satu tamu yang menginap di Hotel Cassiopeia, mulai dari lantai 1 hingga lantai 3 dan itu cukup melelahkan untuk Junsu yang memiliki ukuran butt berlebih.

"Min, kita sudah mengecek kamar tamu dari lantai 1 sampai 3, apa kita juga akan mengecek semua kamar?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah memelas.

"Jika dengan begitu kita bisa menemukan Hero, kenapa tidak hyung" jawab Changmin.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir, aku baru sadar ternyata hotel ini mengerikan. Tempatnya bisa kita gunakan untuk uji nyali, aku yakin pasti banyak yang ga kuat dan dadah-dadah ke kamera" ucap Junsu pelan.

Hotel tempat mereka menginap memang merupakan sebuah bangunan dengan dekorasi antik yang sebenarnya sangat indah dan menarik, tapi memang dasarnya Junsu yang kadang sering bertingkah aneh dan ajaib pasti ada saja yang dikomentarinya, walau komentarnya sering tidak masuk akal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengerikan? Kau melihat hantu?" tanya Changmin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Junsu.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Changmin semangat, siapa tahu jika bertemu hantu dia bisa meminta nomor togel. Dan dengan polosnya Junsu menunjuk ke arah Changmin. "Dibelakangku, hyung?"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu hantunya, Min. Kan kamu terkenal sebagai evil, eukyangkyang"

Changmin menatap Junsu dengan tatapan 'Apaan sih loh, hyung', sedangkan Junsu sendiri hanya menunjukan cengiran gaje.

"Tinggal dua kamar yang aku curigai, kamar ini yang kata manager hotel ditempati oleh seorang idola yang sedang sedang terkenal" tunjuk Changmin pada pintu kamar U-know. "Dan kamar yang ada dilantai atas, tepatnya diatas kamar ini yang ditinggali oleh seorang yeoja"

"Mencurigakan, jangan-jangan salah satunya Hero" tebak Junsu asal.

"Makanya kita selidiki sekarang" ucap Changmin semangat.

Tok tok tok

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong saat mendengar pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Room service, kami ingin memperbaiki keran yang rusak" ucap Changmin dari luar kamar Yunho yang menyamar menjadi room service bersama Junsu untuk menyelidiki Hero.

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat mendengar ada orang yang ingin masuk ke kamar Yunho.

"Ap-apa itu harus?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Ne, karena itu adalah pelayanan dari hotel kami dan sebelumnya kami mendapat laporan jika keran di kamar ini rusak" ucap Changmin mencoba menyakinkan tamunya.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Yunho merasa ada kesempatan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi ternyata reflek Jaejoong sangat cepat. Belum sampai Yunho mengeluarkan suara, Jaejoong sudah menodongkan pisau miliknya ke arah Yunho yang langsung membuat nyali Yunho menciut seketika.

Junsu yang sudah merasa bosan dan curiga karena Jaejoong tidak juga membuka pintunya, akhirnya mengeluarkan kunci duplikat seluruh kamar hotel yang dia dapatkan secara paksa dengan sedikit mengancam manager hotel.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka setelah Junsu berhasil membukanya dengan kunci duplikat, lalu bersama Changmin langsung menerobos masuk tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan mereka dalam keadaan sedikit kacau. Rambut dan kaosnya acak-acakan, itu akibat Yunho sedikit meronta saat Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Maaf, saya tidak segera membuka pintu" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum sedikit canggung.

"Kami juga minta maaf karena mengganggu kenyamanan anda, apa teman anda sedang keluar?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah yang menyewa kamar ini adalah Uknow, idola yang sedang populer saat ini?" tanya Changmin.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Jaejoong hanya memasang senyum kaku.

"Itu, gundukan yang ada di atas ranjang itu apa?" tanya Junsu saat melihat gundukan diatas ranjang yang tertutup selimut.

Pertanyaan Junsu membuat Jaejoong panas dingin dan banjir keringat.

"Ehh... ituu... emmhh..."

Jawaban Jaejoong yang gugup membuat Changmin dan Junsu curiga, dan tanpa basa-basi keduanya berusaha menyingkap selimut yang menutupi gundukan yang menurut mereka sangat mencurigakan.

"Jangan...!"

Usaha Jaejoong menahan keduanya gagal.

Changmin dan Junsu membesarkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu dibalik gundukan tersebut.

"Ohmaygatsan!" pekik Junsu kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Lanjut? -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:** Buat yang udah ngeripiu, makasih banyak. Ane masih mengharapkan masukan, kritik atau saran. Jadi jangan takut untuk memberikan ripiu, ane ga ngegigit tenang aja -senyum lima jari bareng Junsu-

 **Pertanyaan: Apakah yang dilihat Junsu sampai dia terkejut dan memekik kencang?**

 **\- Kuro -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ohmaygatsan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Changmin setelah menyingkap selimut yang menutupi gundukan diatas ranjang yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Dia melihat seseorang namja -yang dia yakini jika namja tersebut adalah Uknow- dengan kedua tangan terikat di ranjang dan mulutnya tertutup lakban, sedangkan Jaejoong yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Dia... dia... apa aku harus katakan yang sejujurnya?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut.

Changmin dan Junsu sedikit merasa curiga dengan Jaejoong, tapi saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang sedikit acak-acakan dan juga Yunho yang tidak ada bedanya dengan Jaejoong -beberapa kancing kemeja Yunho terbuka sehingga terlihat memperlihatkan dada bidangnya- otak mesum Changmin seperti mendapat sinyal kuat.

"Aaah~ Aku mengerti sekarang" gumam Changmin saat menyadari maksud kata-kata Jaejoong lalu mendekati Yunho dan berbisik ditelinganya, sedangkan Junsu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kalian kekasih?" pertanyaan Changmin langsung membuat mata sipit Yunho melebar.

"Mmmmmp mmmmmp?" (Apa maksudmu?)

"Aku mengerti permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan" ucap Changmin dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Yunho menyadari maksud ucapan Changmin dan juga seringai diwajahnya. "Mmmmp! Mmmmmp mmmmmp!" (Yak! Aku diculik!)

"Tenang saja kami akan segera pergi dan kau bisa melanjutkan kembali permainan dengan kekasihmu, kami tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun" ucap Changmin dengan senyum manis yang terlihat seperti senyum mesum dimata Yunho.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" cecar Junsu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku... aku..." ucap Jaejoong gugup menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Yunho.

"Mereka hanya sedang melakukan sebuah permainan, hyung" Changmin dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya mendekati Junsu yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah bodoh.

"Permainan apa maksudmu, Min?" tanya Junsu bingung sama bingungnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Permainan yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih, benarkan?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho lalu tiba-tiba melompat keatas ranjang dan menduduki paha Yunho. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehnya -agar tidak ketahuan jika sedang menculik Yunho- adalah berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Yunho seperti yang Changmin kira.

Jaejoong membuka kancing kemeja Yunho yang tersisa yang memperlihatkan perut six pack Yunho, Jaejoong sendiri cukup terkejut karena sebelumnya yang dia lihat adalah perut buncit, timbul ide untuk mengerjai Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu membohonginya. Lagipula Yunho sedang dalam keadaan terikat, jadi tidak akan bisa melawan.

Jaejoong memulai permainannya membalas dendam pada Yunho.

"Chagiya, saranghae" ucap Jaejoog saat mencium pipi Yunho sedangkan tangannya berusaha membuka ikat pinggang Yunho.

Ctaaar

"Hmmmmp!" (Appo!)

Erang Yunho saat merasakan sakit karena Jaejoong memecut perutnya dengan ikat pinggang miliknya, hal itu juga membuat Changmin dan Junsu melebarkan mata.

"Chagiya, apa terasa sakit? Mianhae" ucap Jaejoong berpura-pura dengan raut wajah sedih tidak lupa mengusap dan meniup bagian perut Yunho yang sebelumnya dia pecut, rencananya berhasil membalas Yunho yang sebelumnya menipunya dengan perut buncit.

Ctaaar ctaar ctaar

"Mmmmmpp~" (Appo~)

Jaejoong terus memecut perut Yunho sambil menahan tawa, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan karena pecutan Jaejoong terasa lumayan sakit.

"Itu permainan yang kumaksud, hyung. Kau mengerti? Permainan dewasa" ucap Changmin membuat Junsu merinding.

"Mengerikan, aku pergi saja" Junsu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkan Changmin.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu waktu kalian, silahkan dilanjutkan kembali" ucap Changmin mengikuti Junsu keluar dari kamar Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan pecutan di perut Yunho.

"Mmmmp mmmmp!" Yunho memanggil Changmin berusaha mencegahnya pergi. (Jangan pergi!)

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin tanpa beranjak dari tubuh Yunho.

Blam

"Haah, syukurlah. Joongie kira akan ketahuan" Jaejoong menghela nafas lega lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho yang secara tidak sengaja membuat Yunho menghirup aroma strawberry dari rambut Jaejoong, wangi dari shampo anak-anak yang sering Jaejoong pakai.

Yunho tidak percaya jika namja yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya bisa berbuat senekat itu, mengikatnya di ranjang, memecut perutnya dengan ikat pinggang lalu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan doe eyesnya lalu bangun dari tubuh Yunho dan berjalan mendekati pintu, Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya mendengarkan pembicaraan Changmin dan Junsu.

"Min, bukankah mereka berdua namja?" tanya Junsu setelah menyadari jika Jaejoong adalah namja, karena sebelumnya dia mengira jika Jaejoong adalah yeoja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Cinta itu tidak mengenal gender, selama ada cinta diantara mereka, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah" jawab Changmin bijak.

"Tapi mereka melakukan 'itu', Min" ucap Junsu sedikit merinding mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu jika sepasang kekasih menyewa kamar hotel?" Junsu menjawab dengan gelengan, sungguh Junsu masih polos beda dengan Changmin yang sudah master. "Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi"

Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena Junsu benar-benar sangat polos dan dia tidak ingin meracuni pikiran Junsu dengan semua kenistaan yang dia miliki.

"Jadi setelah ini kita kekamar yang diatas, Min?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne, kamar yang disewa seorang yeoja tepat di atas kamar ini" jawab Changmin singkat.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pembicaraan ChangSu langsung panik.

"Umma bagaimana ini? Mereka bisa menemukan Joongie" ucap Jaejoong panik lalu berjalan berputar-putar di tempat.

Jaejoong mendapat ide menuju kamarnya tanpa diketahui Changmin dan Junsu dengan cara memanjat jendela, kebetulan kamar yang disewa Jaejoong tepat berada diatas kamar Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedang berusaha keluar dari jendela, memanggilnya. "Mmmmp mmmmp?" (Mau kemana?)

"Joongie harus kembali ke kamar Joongie diatas" jawab Jaejoong seolah mengerti ucapan Yunho.

"Mmmmp mmmp mmmmp!" (Lepaskan aku dulu!)

"Joongie tidak ada waktu, tapi Joongie janji akan Joongie lepaskan setelah kembali" ucap Jaejoong lalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong bergelantungan di jendela dengan susah payah bahkan hampir terjatuh karena salah menyentuh pijakan dan akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di kamarnya dengan selamat, lalu dengan panik Jaejoong berlari kedalam kamar mandi dan memakai semua peralatan menyamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Room service"

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar Changmin dan Junsu sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Joongie tidak bisa memasang bulu mata palsu" ucap Jaejoong hampir menangis karena bulu mata yang akan dia pakai tidak juga menempel dimatanya. "Ini bagaimana pula memakainya, Joongie kan namja"

Jaejoong yang sedikit frustasi dengan bulu mata palsunya -yang tidak juga terpasang dengan benar-, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang langsung membuat matanya berbinar, langsung saja dia buka pembungkusnya kemudian ditempelkan diwajahnya.

"Min, bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan yeoja yang menyewa kamar ini adalah Hero" tebak Junsu. "Dari tadi pintunya ga dibuka, mencurigakan"

Kriet

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka saat Junsu menekan handle pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, Junsu dan Changmin malah saling bertatapan. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar yeoja yang dicurigai sebagai Hero.

"Permisi nona Han, kami ingin mengecek kamar anda. Apa ada didalam?" tanya Junsu.

Klotak

Terdengar suara dari arah kamar mandi membuat Changmin dan Junsu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"Han Jaehyun-ssi, apa anda di dalam?"

Pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja sedang duduk di atas kloset duduk dengan memakai bathrobe dan masker wajah. Jaejoong yang sudah frustasi dengan bulu mata palsu -yang selalu gagal terpasang- memutuskan memakai masker wajah dan Han Jaehyun adalah nama samaran yang Jaejoong gunakan saat memesan kamar. Karena Junsu dan changmin melihat Jaejoong dari posisi samping, mereka mengira jika Jaejoong adalah yeoja, karena Jaejoong memakai wig pirang sebahu walau dengan wajah tertutup masker.

Fluussh

Suara siraman air di kloset terdengar setelah Jaejoong menekan tuas air, membuat seolah-olah Jaejoong benar-benar sedang buang air.

"Mianhae, saya sedang sakit perut akibat terlalu banyak makan makanan pedas" ucap Jaejoong bohong dengan suara dibuat seimut mungkin agar terdengar seperti yeoja. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mianhae, tadi kami mendapat laporan jika keran di kamar mandi salah satu tamu kami mati dan kami bermaksud untuk memperbaikinya, jadi kami kesini untuk mengecek apakah keran anda mati, nona Han" ucap Junsu lancar membuat Changmin terkejut, ternyata Junsu pintar berbohong juga.

"Tapi tidak ada keran yang mati atau bocor, semuanya berfungsi dengan baik" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada imut.

"Mianhae mungkin kami salah kamar, kami minta maaf" ucap Junsu sopan. "Oh ya nona Han, tadi pintu kamar anda tidak terkunci. Saya harap anda lebih hati-hati, kami permisi dulu"

"Ne, gomawo" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis.

Blam

Jaejoong bernafas lega saat Changmin dan Junsu sudah keluar dari kamar tanpa mencurigainya, dengan tergesa Jaejoong melepas wig pirang sebahu dari kepalanya dan juga bathrobe ditubuhnya, lalu bergegas kembali ke kamar Yunho dengan cara yang sama, memanjat jendela. Tapi Jaejoong terlambat, ternyata Yunho sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, seseorang membantunya melepaskan diri dari ikatan Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau terikat seperti ini" tanya seorang namja berwajah cukup manis saat melihat Yunho terikat diranjang lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya dan juga lakban dimulutnya.

"Syukurlah kau datang" ucap Yunho pada namja yang menolongnya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau kesini, dan bukannya kau itu namja yang menyusup masuk ke dalam mobilku?"

"Aku tahu saat kau memasukan alamat di GPS mobilmu, jadi aku memutuskan mengikutimu" jelas si namja manis sambil melepaskan ikatan ditubuh Yunho.

Yunho menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi managerku agar dia menjemputku" ucap Yunho saat ikatan ditubuhnya terlepas. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Park Karam, hyung" jawabnya lalu menyerahkan ponsel miliknya pada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Karam lalu menghubungi managernya yang nomornya sudah dia hapal diluar kepala, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Karam yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Sial, tidak di angkat. Pasti dia sedang sibuk menggoda dancer yeoja di agensi" ucap Yunho kesal dengan kelakuan managernya yang sering genit menggoda setiap yeoja di agensinya, termasuk ahjuma cleaning service.

Yunho lalu mengembalikan ponsel milik Karam, Yunho paham sekali jika managernya sudah menemukan yeoja cantik dia pasti akan mengabaikan orang lain dan hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Park Yoochun memang terkenal sebagai PLAY BOY berjidat lebar.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita pergi dari sini?" ajak Karam.

"Baiklah, ayo" Yunho menyetujui ajakan Karam lalu berjalan lebih dulu tanpa mengetahui maksud dibalik ajakannya.

Tanpa Yunho sadari Karam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong hoodie-nya dan mengarahkannya ke punggung Yunho yang sedang membelakanginya.

Zeerrrt

Bruk

Tubuh Yunho jatuh ke lantai, dan sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir Karam, lalu membawa tubuh Yunho ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 **.**

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangi tubuhnya yang terikat dikursi.

"kau sudah sadar, hyung?" tanya orang yang membelakangi Yunho.

"Siapa kau?!" hardik Yunho.

"Ini aku, Karam" Karam membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Apa? Garam? Asin dong?" tanya Yunho memastikan pendengarannya.

Ucapan Yunho membuat Karam sedikit kesal "Karam, hyung"

"Maksudmu Haram? Namamu Haram? Berarti ga halal dong?" tanya Yunho semakin membuat Karam naik darah.

"Grrrr... Karam, hyung. K-A-R-A-M!" ucap Karam kesal sambil mengeja namanya.

"Oh, KARAM-bol. Yang mainan itu kan?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah seolah tanpa dosa sudah menyebut nama orang seenaknya

"Grrrr... emosi jadinya"

Emosi Karam sudah sampai limit, dengan kesal ditempelkan stun gun yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan Yunho.

Zerrrt

"Waaaa... itu sakit tau" protes Yunho setelah Karam menempelkan stun gun di tubuhnya.

Karam yang sedikit kesal terus menempelkan stun gun bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali hingga Yunho lemas.

Karam lalu menjauh dari Yunho dan meneruskan pekerjaannya mencampurkan minuman dalam sebuah botol dengan campuran yang berbahaya, lalu menuangkannya ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

Mata Yunho membesar seketika saat melihat cairan yang menetes dari botol yang di oplos Karam melumerkan meja kayu.

"Hyung, ayo kita bersulang" ucap Karam sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman oplosan.

"Kau gila? Itu berbahaya!" tolak Yunho dengan ekspresi ketakuatan.

"Ga kok, hyung. Ini cuma wine yang dioplos sama sedikir air keras, paling cuma gurih gurih nyoy" ucap Karam dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Yunho menatap Karam sedikit lama, seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Bukankah kau sasaeng fansku yang pernah menyusup masuk ke dalam apartemenku setahun yang lalu dan membuat mataku bengkak akibat kau tonjok?" ucap Yunho yang baru menyadari wajah Karam mirip dengan seseorang.

Yunho teringat pada salah satu fansnya yang sedikit terobsesi padanya yang sempat menyusup masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan memeluknya saat sedang tidur, memakai pakaiannya bahkan sampai mencuri boxer hijau lumut kesayangannya yang sudah melar, dan saat diusir paksa malah menonjok mata Yunho dan membuat matanya bengkak. Yunho mengenali dari pakaian yang Karam pakai sama seperti saat itu, hoodie bergambar foto dirinya.

"Ternyata hyung masih ingat aku rupanya" ucap Karam tersipu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yunho yang bingung melihat wajah Karam sangat berbeda.

"Aku melakukan operasi sedikit di wajahku, aku membesarkan kelopak mataku, memancungkan hidung, membuang rahangku sedikit, aku juga merapihkan gigiku yang sedikit tonggos dan sedot lemak, juga memutihkan kulit agar terlihat lebih manis" ucap Karam bangga.

"Sedikit apanya? Itu sih permak habis-habisan!" ucap Yunho yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan Karam yang ekstrim.

"Karena aku sudah terlihat manis, hyung mau kan minum wine ini?" Karam kembali meyodorkan gelas berisi wine pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kau minum dulu" bujuk Yunho.

"Oke"

Karam meminum oplosan wine-air keras yang menurutnya gurih gurih nyoy tanpa ragu, lalu setelahnya kembali disodorkan sisanya ke Yunho.

Yunho berdoa agar seseorang menolongnya, Yunho tidak perduli siapa yang akan menolongnya, tapi lebih berharap jika Jaejoong yang menolongnya.

Bruk

"Aduh"

Erangan seseorang membuat Karam menghentikan aksinya memaksa Yunho meminum wine oplosan, lalu menatap ke arah seseorang yang sedang mengelus buttnya akibat terjatuh di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Karam saat melihat orang yang menyusup masuk kamarnya.

"Yang pasti bukan Spiderman dan Joongie harus membawanya kembali" tunjuk si penyusup -yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong- pada Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sebelumnya kembali ke kamar Yunho tapi tidak menemukannya disana, mencari-cari keberadaan Yunho sampai ke arena parkir. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong melihat jendela sebuah kamar yang gelap tapi beberapa kali terlihat cahaya mencurigakan, dengan penuh percaya diri Jaejoong kembali memanjat jendela kamar yang mencurigakan tersebut yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Yunho.

"Tidak bisa, Uknow hyung adalah milikku. Lagipula mana mungkin Uknow hyung mau ikut denganmu, kau kan jelek" ejek Karam.

"Kau yang jelek" ucap Jaejoong tidak terima dibilang jelek, dia sangat yakin jika wajahnya tampan.

"Jika tidak jelek, kenapa kau tutup wajahmu dengan masker?" tunjuk Karam pada masker yang lupa Jaejoong lepas.

"Pfffft"

Yunho menahan tawanya saat melihat Jaejoong kesal karena dibully Karam, yang malah membuat Jaejoong melotot kearahnya dan melepas maskernya lalu membuangnya asal. "Apa ketawa-tawa, merasa tampan?"

"Yak! Uknow hyung memang tampan! Jika kau ingin membawa Uknow hyung pergi, kau harus melawanku dulu" tantang Karam pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho hanya memasang senyum manis.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho malas dan memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Karam sambil memasang kuda-kuda. "Jadi kau menantangku"

"Waaaaaa"

Jaejoong mencoba menerjang Karam, tapi malah jatuh akibat tersandung kaki kursi tepat di kaki Karam. Melihat lawannya jatuh tersungkur akibat kecerobohannya sendiri, Karam bermaksud menuangkan isi gelas yang sedang dipegangnya ke wajah Jaejoong, tapi dengan sigap Yunho menjegal kaki Karam hingga membuatnya jatuh menimpa Jaejoong. Perkelahin pun terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Karam yang mana mereka saling jambak-jambakan dan cakar-cakaran, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong melihat stun gun yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, stun gun yang ditendang Yunho kearahnya. Jaejoong lalu mengambilnya, kemudian ditempelkan ke tubuh Karam dan tidak lama Karam kejang-kejang dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir mati dibuatnya!" cecar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang malah membuatnya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Pletak

Jaejoong menjitak kepala namja yang lebih tua darinya karena kesal dan tidak lupa melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Yunho lalu mengajaknya kembali, membuat Yunho berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mengabulkan doanya.

"Huaaaa umma, kenapa Joongie harus bergelantungan seperti monyet lagi!" pekik Jaejoong saat harus kembali dengan cara ekstrim.

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho kembali ke kamarnya dengan cara memanjat lewat jendela.

"Berisik, Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho yang bete mendengar pekikan Jaejoong yang seperti kucing mau melahirkan.

Jaejoong menatap kesal ke arah Yunho, hingga tanpa disadarinya kakinya sedikit terpeleset saat sudah sampai di jendela kamar Yunho dan reflek menarik baju Yunho, tapi beruntung keduanya sukses jatuh ke dalam kamar Yunho dengan posisi Yunho menindih Jaejoong.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Uknow KW" ucap Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"Eh, kau itu beneran namja? Kok dadamu berisi seperti yeoja?" ucap Yunho spontan tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada Jaejoong yang sedikit berisi.

Jaejoong menampar wajah Yunho sehingga membuat tubuh Yunho jatuh ke samping.

"Joongie namja tulen, memangnya jadi masalah jika dada Joongie sedikit berisi, binaragawan juga dadanya berisi" Jaejoong tidak terima dikatakan dadanya berisi seperti yeoja.

"Mereka isinya otot, kalau kau mungkin lemak atau jangan-jangan isinya su..." ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh ulah Jaejoong.

Pletak

Jaejoong yang kesal memukul kepala Yunho cukup keras. "Dasar mesum"

Yunho yang kepalanya dipukul Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis, siapa sangka jitakan Jaejoong lumayan sakit.

"Tadi Joongie sudah bilang, tunggu Joongie. Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi dengan namja tadi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika ternyata dia itu adalah seorang psikopat" ucap Yunho membela diri.

"Tau begitu, Joongie biarkan saja dia membunuhmu. Jadi tugas Joongie lebih ringan" ucap Jaejoong kesal dengan bibir dipoutkan imut membuat Yunho menelan liurnya.

Tok tok tok

"Yunho, ini aku. Apa kau ada di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamar Yunho.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sedikit panik.

"Mana aku tahu" ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat bahu berpura-pura tidak mengenali siapa yang mengetuk pintu dan membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Mwo? Aku harus bersembunyi" ucap Jaejoong panik lalu berlari kesana kesini tidak jelas.

Cklek

Suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, membuat Jaejoong membeku seketika. Dia belum sempat bersembunyi, itu artinya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Lanjut? -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ga bosen-bosen ane minta masukan untuk ff yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

Di ripiu ada yang nebak kalau yang dilihat Junsu adalah Yunho yang naked dan terikat pasrah di ranjang, ternyata banyak yang yadong.

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah...

 **Dimanakah Jaejoong bersembunyi? Apakah di ketek Yunho yang bulunya lebat kayak hutan Amazon?**

 **\- Kuro -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: UKnow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Brak

Pintu kamar Yunho langsung terbuka dengan sangat kencang dan terlihatlah seorang pria berjidat lebar yang tidak lain adalah Yoochun, manager Yunho.

"Kau memang keterlaluan, kau tahu kau sudah membuat sutradara kesal karena ulahmu hari ini. Jika kau terus lakukan hal seperti itu lagi, bisa-bisa dia mencoretmu dan menggantimu dengan artis lain" cerocos Yoochun saat masuk ke kamar hotel dan mendekati Yunho.

Yunho sendiri hanya duduk manis di kursi kayu —yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mengikat dirinya— dengan sebuah senyuman terpasang di bibirnya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengelus dahi yang berciuman mesra dengan pintu karena Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik pintu, dan siapa yang bisa mengira jika Yoochun membuka pintu seenak jidat lebarnya dan membuat dahi mulus Jaejoong berdenyut sakit akibat tindakan Yoochun yang sedikit ekstrim.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum aneh seperti itu? Apa kau cacingan?" tanya Yoochun heran dengan tingkah laku Yunho yang tersenyum sendirian, padahal dia sedang mentertawakan Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancamnya yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Tidak, kau siapa?" tanya Yunho berpura-pura tidak mengenali pria yang baru saja masuk seenaknya ke kamarnya.

Jidat lebar Yoochun yang melebihi lebar stadion sepak bola berkerut mendengar ucapan Yunho yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Ini aku Park Yoochun, managermu yang selalu menemanimu. Kau tidak sedang berakting amnesia, kan?" ucap Yoochun sedikit kesal.

Tanpa Yoochun sadari, Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya dari arah belakang dengan sebuah pisau diarahkan ke tubuhnya. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong akan menusukan pisaunya menggelengkan kepalanya membujuk Jaejoong untuk tidak membunuh Yoochun, malah membuat Jaejoong melotot kearahnya. Yoochun yang merasa Yunho seperti sedang mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada seseorang, membalikan tubuhnya. Beruntung Jaejoong memiliki reflek yang bagus, jadi saat Yoochun menoleh, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu bersembunyi di balik kursi berukuran panjang tepat di samping kursi yang diduduki Yunho.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dan bersikap arogan. Jika seperti itu terus, bisa-bisa mereka akan menggantimu dengan orang lain. Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang berada di puncak popularitasmu, tapi sebisa mungkin kau hilangkan sikap burukmu" ucap Yoochun lalu duduk di kursi tempat Jaejoong bersembunyi. "Apa kau mau kembali seperti dulu lagi? Menjadi cleanning service dan membersihkan toilet seumur hidupmu?"

Mata Yunho melebar seketika saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun tentang masa lalunya, masa-masa di mana dia tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali.

Sebelum menjadi seorang bintang terkenal seperti sekarang, Yunho dulunya bekerja sebagai cleanning service di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Yunho yang saat itu putus sekolah karena keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang terpuruk akibat krisis, menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya menggantikan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan saat bekerja.

Dia bekerja di beberapa tempat sekaligus, termasuk menjadi cleanning service. Terkadang dia berangan-angan menjadi artis, karena dalam pikirannya seorang artis bisa memiliki segalanya dengan mudah dan banyak uang.

Ternyata di balik wajahnya yang cukup menarik perhatian, dia juga memiliki bakat terpendam, hingga akhirnya seorang pencari bakat menemukannya di salah satu toilet.

Awalnya Yunho mengira jika pencari bakat itu seorang pria paruh baya mesum yang sedang mencari mangsa, pria itu terus mencari Yunho karena sepertinya tertarik dengan talenta yang dimilikinya. Pria itu sempat melihat kemampuan dance Yunho yang menurutnya luar biasa saat Yunho membersihkan toilet, pria itu bahkan memberikan kartu namanya dan menyuruh Yunho mengikuti audisi di tempatnya bekerja, sebuah agensi yang menaungi artis-artis terkenal seperti TVXQ.

Dan siapa yang mengira jika Yunho berhasil lolos audisi dan menjadi salah satu trainee di agensi tersebut, ternyata selain kemampuan dance yang luar biasa, Yunho juga memiliki suara yang bagus. Saat itu dia bertemu dengan Boa yang juga salah satu trainee seperti dirinya, dan akhirnya keduanya menjadi dekat. Boa banyak membantunya dalam segala hal selama mereka menjadi trainee.

Tapi Boa tiba-tiba saja keluar dari agensi dan menghilang begitu saja, bahkan pihak agensipun tidak tahu di mana dia saat ini, dan itu terjadi setelah tanpa sengaja Boa melihat Yunho sedang bersama salah satu staff wanita dalam keadaan yang begitu intim. Tubuh keduanya begitu dekat dengan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang staff wanita itu, dan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Boa, mereka tampak seperti sedang berciuman. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuatnya melupakan Boa dan terus berusaha mencarinya, bahkan setelah dia menjadi artis, tetapi Boa seakan hilang tanpa bekas.

Yunho terdiam lama, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama dengannya, bedanya nasib Yunho jauh lebih baik saat ini. Tetapi tidak dengan takdirnya, takdir Yunho akan berakhir di tangannya karena ternyata dia adalah Uknow yang asli, dan menjadi tugasnya untuk membunuh Uknow.

"Hey! Yunho! Kau dengarkan aku tidak?!" ucap Yoochun sedikit kencang membuat Yunho tersentak kaget termasuk Jaejoong yang sedang bersembunyi di balik kursi yang sedang diduduki Yoochun, untungnya Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tiba-tiba dan hanya mengelus dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa terkejut.

"Apa?!" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Kau ubah sikap burukmu atau karirmu akan berakhir mengenaskan dan kembali menjadi cleanning service. Oh ya satu lagi, aku sudah memberikan alamat hotel ini pada Go sajangnim, aku yakin dia pasti akan datang menemuimu" ucap Yoochun mengingatkan. "Ummm, toiletnya di mana ya? Perutku sakit, sudah dua hari sembelit"

Yunho hanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah toilet dan Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang ditunjuk Yunho.

Setelah Yoochun masuk ke dalam toilet, Jaejoong keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menatap Yunho tajam.

"Tadi kau mengaku sebagai Uknow palsu, tapi ternyata kau adalah Uknow yang asli" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara rendah. "Yunho... yang kamu lakukan ke Joongie itu jahat"

Yunho hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah bodoh saat Jaejoong memukuli lengannya dengan kepalan tangan yang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Saat Yunho masih dengan wajah bodohnya, Jaejoong langsung mengikat kembali tubuh Yunho dengan tali dan juga lehernya lalu menariknya perlahan-lahan.

"Ah, sakit! Kau mau membunuhku?" ucap Yunho saat tersadar.

"Memang Joongie mau membunuhmu, karena kau adalah Uknow yang asli dan kau sudah membohongi Joongie" Jaejoong menarik tali yang mengikat leher Yunho. "Dan Joongie akan mendapatkan sisa bayaran dari Boa noona jika Joongie berhasil membunuhmu"

"Kau tahu di mana Boa tinggal?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sinis. "Joongie tahu, kenapa?"

"Beritahu aku di mana dia tinggal saat ini, aku sudah lama mencarinya" bujuk Yunho.

"Apa kamu masih mencintai Boa noona?" tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Berarti Joongie harus membunuhmu"

Jaejoong mengencangkan ikatan di leher dan sedikit membuat Yunho tercekik, dia lalu menodongkan pisau miliknya ke arah wajah Yunho.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, memangnya aku kambing" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal saat Jaejoong mengikat lehernya kencang.

"Loh, salah ya? Joongie yakin sudah benar mengikatnya, salah di mananya ya?" Jaejoong menatap ikatan di leher Yunho yang mirip simpul pita parcel dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ke wajah Yunho.

Yunho merasakan sedikit getaran di dadanya saat mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat unik, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang seorang pria memiliki aroma tubuh seperti wanita, vanilla. Aroma yang memiliki efek feromon yang biasanya dimiliki oleh wanita yang menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya, dan aroma itu tercium jelas di sekitar leher Jaejoong.

"Emmm... Jaejoong, kau pakai parfum apa? Wanginya seperti vanila"

Pertanyaan penasaran Yunho membuat dahi Jaejoong berkerut.

"Joongie tidak pakai parfum apapun, Joongie hanya pakai sabun saat mandi tadi, tapi sabun mandi Joongie aroma jeruk" Jaejoong lalu mencium tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian tangannya menyentuh rambutnya. "Shampo Joongie juga aroma strawberry, bukan vanila. Mungkin hidungmu bermasalah"

Yunho terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong, itu artinya Jaejoong memiliki aroma sensual alami dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih terus sibuk menciumi tubuhnya sendiri tidak menyadari Yoochun yang keluar dari toilet setelah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya dan terkejut melihat Yunho terikat di kursi.

"Siapa kau?!" ucap Yoochun sedikit keras membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

" **YUNHOCONDAISBIG**!" ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar dan cukup keras.

Menyadari ucapannya, Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya dengan wajah memerah malu membuat Yunho dan Yoochun terdiam bersamaan.

"Apa yang tadi dia katakan? Yunho apa?" tanya Yoochun berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Yunhoconda is big" jawab Yunho dengan mata menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya dirimu dengan anaconda?"

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu, mungkin sesuatu yang besar seperti anaconda mirip denganku. Kau tanya saja padanya"

Yoochun mengerutkan dahi dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho yang aneh menurutnya, tapi mata sipitnya membesar saat melihat Jaejoong memegang tali yang mengikat leher Yunho dan juga sebuah pisau berukuran cukup besar berada di genggaman tangannya.

Puk

Yoochun mendekati dan menepuk bahu Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong kaget dan hampir mengucapkan kata aneh lagi.

"Kau siapa? Buat apa pisau itu?" tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk pisau di tangan Jaejoong.

"Untuk membunuh Yunho, karena dia Uknow yang asli" jawab Jaejoong terlalu jujur dan menunjuk ke arah Yunho.

Yoochun yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang ingin membunuh Yunho merasa jika Jaejoong berbahaya, dia langsung menyerang Jaejoong dengan cara menyerangnya dari depan, beruntung Jaejoong cepat menghindar dan lolos dari serangan Yoochun. Tapi ternyata Yoochun jauh lebih lihai, tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yoochun sudah menyegapnya dari belakang, dia mengangkat lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan keras ke lantai, akibatnya Jaejoong langsung tidak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Tidak sia-sia selama ini aku menonton acara gulat, akhirnya bisa kupraktekan juga di saat seperti ini" ucap Yoochun lalu melepas ikatan di tubuh Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. "Gulat? Bukannya kau lebih sering menonton film dewasa?"

Yoochun menatap Yunho tajam. "Jangan fitnah"

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu, dia tahu sekali sifat managernya yang mesum, termasuk semua koleksi video pornonya yang tersimpan di folder laptopnya.

Saat Yoochun melepas ikatan di tubuh Yunho, terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Yunho mendekati pintu lalu bertanya pada orang yang berada di luar pintu. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku" ucap seseorang dari luar kamar Yunho dan suaranya terdengar seperti suara wanita.

Yunho menatap Yoochun yang sedang sibuk menarik tubuh pingsan Jaejoong ke dalam toilet, Yoochun bermaksud menyembunyikan Jaejoong di sana.

"Chun, kau benar-benar memberikan alamat hotel ini padanya?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang masih sibuk menyeret tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ke sini. Cepat kau buka pintunya, aku yakin dia pasti ingin menemuimu" bujuk Yoochun.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin hubunganku dengannya berakhir. Aku ingin skandal ini berakhir sebelum semua orang tahu" ucap Yunho pelan.

"Jika kau berhenti sekarang, kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Lagipula dia kan yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarmu, kau temui saja dia dan turuti kemauannya jika kau masih ingin berada di puncak popularitasmu. Tanpa dia, kau tidak akan seperti sekarang. Aku akan bersembunyi dan menjaganya tetap pingsan, kau temui saja Go sajangnim" ucap Yoochun sebelum menutup pintu toilet, tempatnya menyembunyikan Jaejoong.

Entah mengapa Yunho memiliki firasat kurang enak, dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan dengan berat hati Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya saat bersama wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, Go Ara.

Go Ara adalah istri kedua Lee Soman, pemilik agensi tempat Yunho bernaung sebagai salah satu artisnya. Ara merupakan salah satu pemegang saham dan juga petinggi perusahaan. Hubungan Yunho dan Ara memang sangat dekat, Ara menjadikan Yunho sebagai selingkuhannya karena bosan dengan suaminya yang sudah tua. Ara sering memberikan berbagai macam barang dengan brand terkenal pada Yunho, termasuk jam tangan yang baru saja dia terima saat syuting drama terbarunya, dia jugalah yang membantu karir Yunho hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Hai" ucap wanita yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dengan belahan dada sedikit rendah saat Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah" Yunho mempersilahkan Ara masuk dengan tersenyum palsu yang mampu membuat Ara terpesona.

Dengan senang hati Ara masuk ke kamar Yunho lalu memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

"Apa kau suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan?"

"Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih" Yunho mulai berakting di depan Ara.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya" Ara tersenyum lalu membawa Yunho duduk bersamanya di kursi.

Kriet

Tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet sedikit terbuka dan mata sipit Yunho langsung membesar seketika saat melihat sepatu Jaejoong, Ara yang duduk di samping Yunho merasa sedikit aneh saat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat seperti ketakutan.

Ara yang penasaran mengikuti arah yang ditatap oleh Yunho, tapi belum sempat Ara menoleh, Yunho sudah lebih dahulu menarik tengkuk Ara dan menciumnya. Itu satu-satunya cara agar Ara tidak melihat Jaejoong yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Yoochun.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya biasa saja berubah menjadi ciuman panas, karena Ara menjadi bersemangat dan Yunho hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Ara lakukan padanya, hingga akhirnya Yunho terkejut saat sudut matanya melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri di pintu toilet dan Yoochun tergeletak di lantai.

Yunho yang terkejut menghentikan ciumannya dan tubuhnya terasa kaku membuat Ara bingung lalu menolehkan kepala melihat kearah yang sedang dilihat oleh Yunho. Mata Ara membesar saat melihat seseorang berwajah cantik sedang menatap tajam Yunho, hingga akhirnya timbul rasa cemburu di hatinya.

"Siapa dia? Kau berselingkuh dengan wanita itu?" tuding Ara pada Yunho dan mengira jika Jaejoong adalah wanita.

Yunho yang melihat Ara terbakar cemburu berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau salah paham, dia..."

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi kau menyuruhnya menyembunyikanku di toilet agar kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan wanita jelek itu" ucap Jaejoong menunjuk Ara. "Kau benar-benar jahat, Yunnie"

Yunho terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong, dia tahu sekali jika laki-laki cantik itu kembali berakting.

Sedangkan Ara yang disebut wanita jelek merasa kesal dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Itu sakit!" ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah dan panas akibat tamparan Ara.

"Kau bilang aku jelek?! Kau pikir kau lebih cantik dariku?!" ucap Ara dengan nada tinggi tidak terima dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu sombong, nyonya. Aku jadi heran kenapa Yunho mau mendekatimu dan berbohong pada publik selama ini" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho tajam.

"Memangnya kau itu siapa?" tanya Ara kesal.

"Aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi kekasih Yunho, ada masalah dengan itu?"

Jaejoong berakting seolah dirinya adalah kekasih Yunho malah membuat Ara dan Yunho terkejut. Ara kembali marah dan hendak menampar Jaejoong kembali, tapi sayang Yunho berhasil menahan tangan Ara yang malah membuatnya kesal karena seolah Yunho membela Jaejoong.

"Kumohon, Ara. Hentikan"

Ara membesarkan matanya, dia terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Kau membelanya? Apa bagusnya wanita seperti dia? Sudah kurus, dadanya rata, bahkan cara berpakaiannya seperti pria. Jika kau bersamanya, kau bisa dikira gay. Aku jauh lebih baik darinya, aku lebih cantik" ucap Ara sedikit ketus menilai penampilan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Ara yang menyebutnya wanita kurus dan berdada rata. Apa Ara itu mengalami gangguan pengelihatan? Dada Jaejoong itu berisi dan dia juga rajin ke gym untuk membentuk ototnya, walau hasilnya belum membuahkan hasil. Dan Jaejoong adalah pria tulen sejak dilahirkan dan terbukti secara sah dan tercatat di akta kelahirannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong mengeluarkan pisau miliknya dan membuat Ara terkejut, Yunho sendiri sama terkejutnya dengan Ara karena Jaejoong kembali nekat.

"Kau mencoba mengancamku? Kau pikir aku takut?" ucap Ara lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya dan diarahkan ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kalian berdua mencoba membunuhku. Dan kau mencoba menghianatiku dengan semua yang sudah aku berikan padamu" ucap Ara yang juga mengarahkan benda di tangannya ke arah Yunho.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, akan kubongkar semua skandalmu dan akan kupastikan popularitasmu hancur" ancam Ara pada Yunho.

Jaejoong yang merasa memiliki kesempatan saat Ara sedang terfokus pada Yunho langsung menyergap tangan Ara, tanpa sengaja benda di tangannya mengeluarkan gas tepat di wajah Yunho dan membuat seketika Yunho merasakan perih di matanya. Ternyata benda yang dibawa Ara adalah _pepper spray_ —spray merica yang biasa digunakan sebagai alat pertahanan diri–.

Namun siapa yang sangka jika Ara cukup kuat, dia mampu menahan Jaejoong dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding, dia juga berhasil merebut pisau milik Jaejoong.

Hingga akhirnya...

Bruk

Ara dan Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Ara menimpa tubuh Jaejoong dan tidak bergerak. Saat Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Ara terlihat pisau miliknya tertancap di dada Ara, tepat di jantungnya dan Ara tewas seketika.

"Di-dia mati, Jo-joongie membunuhnya" ucap Jaejoong shock. "Eomma! Joongie membunuh orang!"

Yunho yang terkejut dengan teriakan histeris Jaejoong langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkannya, lalu menatap tubuh Ara yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibir Yunho saat memeluk Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mati"

"Apa? Bagaimana ini? Joongie tidak mau masuk penjara lagi!" Jaejoong semakin histeris.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan masuk penjara. Karena aku akan membelamu jika hal itu sampai terjadi" ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku akaan mengatakan pada polisi jika dia mengancamku. Tapi aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah membunuhnya" ucap Yunho dengan senyum manis.

"Kenapa? Joongie kan tidak sengaja" tanya Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya dan dia sudah mengancamku" jelas Yunho singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin skandalku dengannya terbongkar"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu akan merusak reputasiku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena popularitasku akan hancur jika dia bongkar semuanya"

"Kenapa?"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Yunho mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaejoong, tetapi dadanya sedikit terasa aneh saat melihat ekspresi imut Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho mulai jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manis dan polos yang sudah menculiknya.

"Sekali lagi tanya 'kenapa', kucium kau" ancam Yunho membuat Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sangat imut di matanya, entah kenapa laki-laki berwajah cantik yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, apalagi dengan kepolosannya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Apa kau masih mau bertanya 'kenapa' lagi?" tanya Yunho dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong yang masih membekap mulutnya.

"Anak pintar"

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut dan membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah hingga ke telinganya, membuat Jaejoong semakin terlihat imut di mata Yunho.

"Sekarang bantu aku menutup mayatnya dengan selimut ini" Yunho memberikan selimut pada Jaejoong.

"Apa perlu diikat?" Jaejoong menunjuk tali yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk mengikat Yunho.

"Itu bukan ide bagus. Jika kita mengikatnya nanti polisi akan curiga, jadi biarkan saja seperti itu"

 **(***)**

 _"Seperti perintahku sebelumnya, segera habisi Uknow. Aku ingin kau menghabisinya dan pastikan dia mati"_

"Aku mengerti" jawab si penerima perintah.

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu, Hero. Jangan buat aku kecewa"_

Seketika sambungan telepon terputus, sosok yang dipanggil Hero menatap tajam selembar foto yang menjadi targetnya. Lalu beralih pada korek api di tangannya, dia menyalakan korek api kemudian mendekatkannya ke _sprinkler_ —alat pemadam kebakaran yang menyemprotkan air— dan seketika alarm kebakaran berbunyi kencang diikuti air yang menyembur dari setiap _sprinkler_ di hotel tersebut, membuat semua tamu hotel berhamburan keluar dengan panik.

Bersamaan dengan kepanikan yang terjadi di sekitarnya, sosok Hero ikut berbaur dengan tamu hotel lainnya. Namun tujuannya berbeda, dia berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Dia akan membunuh Yunho seperti perintah yang dia terima.

 **(***)**

Yunho yang hendak menutup mayat Ara dengan selimut seketika terkejut saat _sprinkler_ di kamarnya tiba-tiba saja menyemprotkan air dengan deras dan suara alarm kebakaran terdengar sangat kencang.

"Kenapa bisa ada hujan lokal disini?" tanya Jaejoong polos yang malah membuat Yunho menatapnya malas, dan langsung menariknya ke pojok ruangan yang tidak terkena siraman air dari _sprinkler_.

"Sepertinya ada kebakaran, ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar, Joongie ambil jaket Joongie dulu" Jaejoong meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas kursi panjang yang sebelumnya diduduki Yoochun kemudian memakainya.

"Uumm, apa dia kita tinggal?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang tergeletak di lantai toilet.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

"Tidak, Joongie hanya membuatnya pingsan dengan spray bius" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja, tidak lama lagi dia akan sadar sendiri" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menganggukan kepala.

"Kalau dia bagaimana?" Jaejoong menunjuk mayat Ara yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Biarkan saja"

Yunho mendekati mayat Ara, mencabut pisau yang menancap di dadanya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong, lalu membawa Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Yunho melangkah keluar, Jaejoong melihat seseorang berdiri di lorong di bawah guyuran _springkle_ dan menatap Yunho seperti pemburu pada mangsanya.

Wuuush

Jleb

Sebuah pisau kecil menancap di dinding bersama dengan sebuah foto seorang pria bermata sipit mirip musang, tepat di antara dirinya dan Yunho.

Serangan tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong reflek mendorong tubuh Yunho yang sedang berjalan lebih dulu darinya dan membuat Yunho jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elit mencium tempat sampah.

Jaejoong yang memegang pisau miliknya langsung melemparkannya ke arah pria itu, tapi dengan mudah ditangkap, seketika Jaejoong terkejut dan membesarkan matanya.

"Waaaa... dia menangkap pisau Joongie..." ucap Jaejoong shock.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

Ada yg kangen sama FF ini? Kayaknya nggak ya, kkkkkkkkkkk

FF ini udah complete di Wattpad, jadi kalo mau baca sampe selesai, ke wattpad aja. Tapi di sini bakal di complete, jadi endingnya ga gantung.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: HERO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut sakit, dengan segera dia tersadar jika dia dan Jaejoong ada dalam bahaya, karena orang itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang. Dan sepertinya orang itu mengincar dirinya, sama seperti Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, orang itu sepertinya berbahaya" Yunho berusaha menarik lengan Jaejoong, tetapi laki-laki cantik itu tetap tidak bergerak, sepertinya Jaejoong shock karena lemparan pisaunya dengan mudah ditangkap.

"Si-siapa kau? Ke-kembalikan pisau Joongie" ucap Jaejoong dengan gugup.

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa masih bisa bertanya di saat seperti ini? Apa dia tidak tahu situasi?_

"Jaejoong... ayo kita pergi, kita bisa mati jika terus di sini. Orang itu pasti akan membunuh kita" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya orang itu juga akan membunuh Joongie? Bukannya orang itu cuma mau membunuhmu?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, tiba-tiba saja pisau milik Jaejoong terlempar kembali ke arahnya dan menancap tepat di dinding beberapa inci dari sisi wajahnya dan seketika membuat Jaejoong gemetar, sedangkan orang yang melempar pisau hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

 _Hampir saja..._

"Waaaaaa... Joongie takut! Joongie mau dibunuh! Joongie tidak mau mati, Joongie belum menikah!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Jaejoong berlari kencang meninggalkan Yunho, dia berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong meninggalkannya, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyusulnya.

 _Sudah kuduga dia akan melarikan diri, aku yakin dia takut mati..._

Jaejoong yang berlari meninggalkan Yunho akhirnya terkejar, dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya terus berlari, sedangkan pria berbahaya yang mengejar mereka tidak segan-segan melemparkan pisau-pisau berukuran kecil namun tajam dan lemparannya sangat akurat, beruntung mereka berada di lorong hotel yang sedikit berliku, sehingga mereka bisa menghindar dari pisau-pisau yang diarahkan ke mereka.

Yunho terus berlari sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pintu.

Saat Yunho hampir sampai di pintu, tiba-tiba saja dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dia bisa menjaga tubuhnya, jadi tidak sampai terjatuh ke lantai seperti orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Aduh... buttku!" erang orang yang baru saja ditabrak Yunho.

Namun Yunho juga tidak beruntung, karena ditabrak Jaejoong dari belakang, tetapi yang mengerang kesakitan malah Jaejoong.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak melihat jalan di depan matamu sampai menabrakku?!" ucap orang yang ditabrak Yunho dengan suara melengking. "Kau pikir buttku tidak sakit saat terjatuh tadi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang terburu-buru. Ada orang yang mengejar kami, sepertinya dia ingin membunuh kami"

Ucapan Yunho membuat mata orang yang bertabrakan dengannya membesar.

"Ada orang yang ingin membunuh kalian? Apa jangan-jangan dia Hero?"

"Hero? Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Hero adalah pembunuh yang sedang dicari pihak kepolisian, dia seorang pembunuh yang sudah lama menjadi target polisi, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui sosok Hero sebenarnya, jadi polisi mengalami kesulitan untuk menangkapnya" jelas orang yang bertabrakan dengan Yunho. "Akhirnya dia menampakan dirinya, aku jadi tidak sabar menangkapnya"

"Keren... pembunuh asli" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar, membuat Yunho menatapnya malas. Sebelumnya Jaejoong ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkannya, sekarang malah tampak terpesona dengan orang yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Jika benar dia sehebat itu, kita bisa mati. Ayo pergi dari sini" Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan berpesan pada orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. "Kau hati-hatilah, dia tadi sedang mengejar kami, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan segera datang"

Belum sempat membalas ucapan Yunho, sebuah pisau melesat dan mengenai lengan kanan orang yang bertabrakan dengan Yunho, beruntung pisau itu hanya menggores lengannya. Tetapi serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Saat bersamaan sudut matanya melihat sebuah pot bunga dekorasi hotel, dengan cepat dia mengambilnya lalu dilemparkan ke arah pria yang mengincar Yunho. Tetapi karena tangannya licin, benda itu terjatuh dan menimpa kakinya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan itu membuat Yunho terdiam, shock.

 _Dia mengatakan ingin menangkap Hero, tapi apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali tidak meyakinkan._

Saat itu Yunho menyadari jika dia dan Jaejoong masih berada dalam bahaya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah pintu, dan saat pintu itu terbuka dia melihat tangga darurat yang mengarah ke atap hotel.

Sedangkan pria yang diduga Hero mengejarnya dan membiarkan orang yang bertabrakan dengannya yang sedang meringis kesakitan, targetnya adalah Uknow.

 **(***)**

"Junsu hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan teman dari orang yang bertabrakan dengan Yunho saat melihat temannya sedang bersandar di dinding meringis kesakitan, dan memengangi lengan kanannya terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tertimpa pot bunga. Kau kejar saja orang itu, Min" tunjuk Junsu pada pria yang mengejar Yunho. "Dia Hero"

Changmin membesarkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Junsu, Hero tepat di depan matanya. Target buruan tidak boleh lepas. Dengan cepat dia belari mengejar Hero.

Changmin melihat Hero akan melemparkan pisau ke arah Yunho, dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pistol miliknya lalu suara tembakan terdengar kencang. Namun peluru yang ditembakan Changmin hanya mengenai pisau di tangan Hero, tapi cukup membuat pembunuh itu menghentikan tujuannya.

"Jangan bergerak! Angkat tanganmu dan menyerahlah, Hero!"

Hero menoleh dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanpa Changmin sadari pembunuh itu menyembunyikan pisau di antara jarinya, dan saat Changmin lengah, dia melemparnya. Pisau itu melesat cepat ke arah Changmin, dan mengenai dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. Changmin mengerang kesakitan dan roboh seketika dengan memegangi dadanya yang tertusuk pisau.

Hero kembali mengejar buruannya.

 **(***)**

Dengan napas terengah, Yunho sampai di atap hotel. Dia menutup pintu dengan berbagai benda yang dia bisa gunakan, setidaknya bisa membuat Hero kesulitan untuk membukanya, Jaejoong sendiri sedang terengah-engah, dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri. Berlari menaiki tangga dengan panik karena takut dibunuh membuat tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

"Bantu aku" ucap Yunho sambil memasang penghalang di pintu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, tenaga Joongie habis. Joongie sudah tidak kuat berdiri"

"Jika kau tidak membantuku, kita bisa mati" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Joongie bantu doa saja ya, lebih baik daripada tidak membantu sama sekali"

 _Itu sama sekali tidak membantu._

Yunho yang sudah kesal semakin bertambah kesal, hampir saja dia meluapkan kekesalannya pada laki-laki cantik itu, tapi matanya melihat bayangan Hero yang ternyata masih mengejarnya. Yunho mundur beberapa langkah.

Bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar saat Hero mendorong pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan targetnya, lalu mendorong penghalang yang dibuat Yunho.

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong, membuat laki-laki cantik itu terpaksa berdiri dan mengikutinya, hingga akhirnya mereka berada di pinggir atap, tidak ada lagi tempat untuk berlari dan menyelamatkan diri. Jika mereka mencoba untuk melompat ke bawah, maka mereka akan berakhir mengenaskan. Melompat dari ketinggian lima lantai cukup untuk membuat nyawa melayang, dan Yunho tidak memiliki keberanian melakukan hal itu, dia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong lalu menatapnya. "Tidak ada jalan lagi, kita harus melawannya"

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum. "Kau yakin mau melawannya? Kau tidak takut mati?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba bertahan, lagipula aku ingin tahu apa alasan dia ingin membunuhku"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Seorang pembunuh tidak akan mudah memberitahu alasan dia membunuh pada korbannya, kecuali jika korbannya sudah dalam keadaan sekarat dan akan mati"

Seketika Yunho merasa ada yang berbeda pada Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu memang tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Boa? Apa di hatimu masih ada perasaan ingin bersamanya?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahi, nada bicara Jaejoong berubah. Dia bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong menanyakan perasaannya pada Boa di saat seperti?

"Iya, aku masih mencintainya" jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho. "Itu artinya aku harus membunuhmu, sebelum dia membunuhmu. Benar-benar membunuhmu"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Yunho, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Saat itu juga dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan Jaejoong.

 _Sial... tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak, apa dia akan mencekikku? Atau mungkin mematahkan leherku? Aku akan mati._

Yunho bahkan tidak menyadari tindakan Jaejoong, saat laki-laki cantik itu dengan tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. Ciuman itu bukan ciuman biasa yang hanya menempelkan bibir, tapi ciuman yang dalam. Jaejoong bahkan memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Yunho tersadar, dengan cepat dia mendorong Jaejoong hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah kau masih mencintai Boa? Tenang saja, itu hanya salam yang dia titipkan padaku" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis, tapi tatapan matanya berbeda.

Yunho menyadari perubahan pada Jaejoong, tatapan matanya terlihat berbeda, bukan seperti Jaejoong yang sebelumnya dan nada bicaranyapun berubah, dia bahkan tidak menyebut dirinya sebagai Joongie.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, bukan? Jika aku akan membunuhmu, jadi anggap saja ciumanku sebagai hadiah sebelum kematianmu"

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya, dia bahkan sedikit terbatuk. Jaejoong menendang perut Yunho dengan lutut, membuatnya berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tahu? Bintang di langit hanya terlihat indah saat dilihat dari jauh, karena jika dari dekat, bintang hanya merupakan batu-batu hitam. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena aku tetap menyukai bintang. Bahkan saat bintang itu jatuh, dia tetap berkilau, sama seperti dirimu saat ini"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Apa hubungannya dengan Boa?"

Jaejoong menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya, karena itu rahasia"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa Jaejoong itu dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah..."

"Hero..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong, saat dia menoleh, dia melihat orang yang sebelumnya mengejar dirinya dan Yunho, berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, lalu kembali menatap Yunho.

"Kau diamlah di sini, jangan menggangu pekerjaanku jika masih ingin hidup" Jaejoong melirik ke arah pria yang sebelumya mengejar dirinya dan Yunho. "Dia tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhmu, jadilah anak yang baik dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yunho, dia mendekati pria yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengamu, terakhir kita bertemu saat di Praha, bukan? Apa kabarmu?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi, dia bingung. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengenal pria yang berniat membunuhnya? Pria yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh dan menjadi target kepolisian, Hero.

Hero hanya terdiam dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Dinginnya... apa kau tidak bosan memasang wajah muram seperti itu terus, Kris? Atau kau _ **lebih suka dipanggil Hero**_?" Jaejoong tertawa. " _ **Sepertinya kau senang sekali menjadi diriku**_ , bahkan sekarang kau menjadi terkenal dengan _**namaku dan menjadi Hero palsu**_ "

Yunho membesarkan matanya. Dia meyakinkan pendengarannya, Jaejoong tadi menyebut nama Hero dan pria yang ingin membunuhnya berusaha menjadi dirinya. Mungkinkah Jaejoong adalah Hero yang sebenarnya?

"Tapi sayang caramu menghabisi 'mereka' terlalu kasar, seperti amatir yang baru belajar membunuh. _**Kau benar-benar merusak nama Hero**_ , kau tidak pantas memakai nama itu. _**Karena itu milikku**_ " lanjut Jaejoong dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Mata Yunho membesar, tepat seperti dugaannya. _**Jaejoong adalah Hero yang sebenarnya**_.

"Kau tahu? Tugas yang kau dapat untuk membunuh Uknow, itu aku yang mengaturnya. Aku diminta seseorang untuk membunuh Go Ara, tapi aku memintanya memberikan sebuah pekerjaan untukmu. Untuk memancingmu keluar dengan menjadikan Uknow sebagai targetmu, seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu. Dan aku berhasil, kau masuk dalam permainanku. Aku mengawasimu saat kau mengintai Uknow, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan langsung menyerangnya, karena kau menunggu perintah. Itulah bedanya aku denganmu, aku mampu bergerak sendiri untuk menghabisi nyawa targetku tanpa perintah siapapun. _**Kau bisa meniruku, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi diriku. Karena aku adalah aku**_ dan kau hanya imitasi"

Hero palsu —atau yang Jaejoong panggil Kris— menggertakan giginya dan menatap Jaejoong penuh kebencian. Tanpa ragu dia melepaskan jaket lalu mengeluarkan pisau miliknya, dia menantang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Ah... kau masih bermain dengan mainan kecilmu itu, tidak masalah untukku. Aku masih bisa menghadapimu dengan tangan kosong, aku akan membunuhmu. Dengan begitu, _**kau akan mati sebagai Hero**_. Kau senang, bukan. _**Mati sebagai diriku**_?"

Kris menyerang dan mengarahkan pisaunya, namun Jaejoong menahan serangan Kris dan membalasnya dengan menendang perutnya. Kris terus mencoba menyerang Jaejoong, tapi kali ini Jaejoong berputar ke belakang tubuh Kris dan mendorongnya, tapi dengan sigap Kris membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha menendang.

Jaejoong berguling menghindari serangan Kris. Namun Kris belum menyerah, dia berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan mengarahkan tendangan ke wajah Jaejoong, dengan sigap Jaejoong berputar. Kris menyerang dengan tinjunya, tapi Jaejoong merunduk dan memberikan tendangan tepat mengenai kepala Kris.

Kris terjatuh, tetapi dengan cepat dia bangkit dan kembali menyerang. Jaejoong menahan serangan Kris, dan berhasil mengenai wajah Kris. Namun Kris juga membalas, dan kali ini sebuah tinju mengenai wajah Jaejoong.

Kris kembali menggunakan pisaunya untuk menusuk Jaejoong, dengan sigap Jaejoong menahan tangan Kris dan memutarnya, membuat pisau di tangannya mengarah ke wajahnya sendiri. Jaejoong mendorong tangan Kris, sementara pembunuh itu berusaha menahan, hingga akhirnya dia menggunakan lengannya yang terbebas untuk mencekik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cekikan di lehernya, tapi cekikannya semakin kencang. Akhirnya Jaejoong menendang perut Kris dengan lututnya, dan saat cekikan di lehernya melonggar, Jaejoong menggunakan lutut Kris sebagai tumpuan sementara tangannya menarik tengkuk Kris, dengan cepat dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pemberat dan membuat Kris terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dahulu.

Jaejoong berguling menjauhi Kris, tetapi ternyata usahanya masih belum bisa melumpuhkannya, pembunuh itu masih bisa berdiri dan dengan cepat dia melemparkan pisau miliknya, benda kecil yang tajam itu langsung mengenai pinggang kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terjatuh ke belakang dengan memegangi pinggangnya, dia menatap Kris dengan tajam lalu mencabut pisau yang menusuknya. Saat bersamaan Kris menyerangnya, dia bermaksud menendang dan mengincar kepala Jaejoong. Tapi dengan sigap Jaejoong menghindar dan menusuk punggung Kris, lalu dengan cepat Jaejoong kembali menyerangnya.

Jaejoong berputar lalu menendang kepala Kris dengan keras, membuat pria yang mengaku sebagai dirinya mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian Jaejoong menendang perutnya dan pembunuh itu terlempar dari pingir atap hotel dengan ekspresi terkejut dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

Jaejoong berdiri di pinggir atap, dia melihat tubuh Kris tergeletak di tanah dengan bentuk tubuh yang aneh dan darah mulai keluar menggenanggi tubuh yang tampaknya sudah tidak bernyawa itu, dan jika masih bernyawa, dia pasti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Jaejoong menatap dengan senyum puas terpasang di bibirnya, sementara Yunho terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Laki-laki cantik yang awalnya dia kira hanya orang bodoh dan ceroboh, ternyata seorang pembunuh yang hebat.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Yunho gemetar dan ketakutan, dia seperti sedang melihat malaikat kematian yang akan mencabur nyawanya.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tampaknya sedikit takut dengan dirinya. "Apa kau takut aku akan membunuhmu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Boa memintaku untuk membunuhmu, tapi bukan menghilangkan nyawamu. Dia memintaku untuk membunuh perasaanmu padanya, perasaan bahwa kau masih mencintainya"

"Ini tugas terakhirku, tapi aku malah gagal" Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya korbanku yang mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, karena aku... ah sudahlah"

Yunho melihat Jaejoong memegangi pinggangnya, dan mata sipitnya langsung membesar saat melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah keluar dari sela-sela jari Jaejoong.

"Kau terluka?"

Jaejoong mengikuti tatapan mata Yunho. "Ah ini... ini hanya luka kecil, hanya tertusuk pisau. Aku pernah tertusuk dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lukanya lebih parah dari ini"

"Tapi kau harus segera diobati, aku akan menghubungi polisi" ucap Yunho dengan panik, seketika rasa takutnya pada Jaejoong menghilang.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu membersihkan darah di tangannya, kemudian mengambil spray bius dari kantong jaketnya, dan mengarahkan spray itu ke wajahnya lalu menyemprotnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Apa kau ingin membuat dirimu pingsan?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala. "Tentu saja, jika tidak polisi bisa menangkapku karena aku adalah Hero. Tapi sepertinya spray ini habis"

Jaejoong membuang botol spray biusnya lalu mengambil sesuatu di dekat kakinya. "Aku pakai ini saja"

Dengan keras Jaejoong memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah balok kayu, dan langsung merasakan pusing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia hanya tersenyum lalu kesadarannya mulai hilang dan tubuhnya terjatuh, beruntung dengan cepat Yunho memeluknya.

 **(***)**

Dengan cepat polisi mengevakuasi para tamu hotel, termasuk Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri, orang yang sebelumnya bertabrakan dengannya tiba dan langsung menghampirinya lalu menghubungi rekan-rekannya. Dan dengan cepat para polisi itu membereskan sisanya, Jaejoong sendiri langsung mendapatkan pertolongan, petugas medis datang dan membawa Jaejoong yang masih belum sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit.

Yunho tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika Jaejoong adalah Hero yang asli. Dia hanya mengatakan jika dirinya dan Jaejoong menjadi target pembunuhan oleh pembunuh berbahaya, Hero. Dia juga mengatakan jika Hero adalah orang yang bertarung dengan Jaejoong dan sudah menjadi mayat karena terjatuh dari atap, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan Jaejoonglah yang sudah membunuh orang itu. Jika dia mengatakannya, Jaejoong bisa dicurigai. Bagaimana bisa Hero yang seorang pembunuh profesional tewas dengan mudah dibunuh targetnya sendiri, mustahil. Kecuali jika yang mati itu bukanlah Hero yang asli.

Yunho yang selamat langsung menjadi sasaran para pemburu berita, mereka penasaran dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Yunho sampai bisa selamat dari pembunuh sehebat Hero, dan mereka juga penasaran dengan seseorang yang bersamanya saat itu, hingga muncul spekulasi jika dia sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya dan menjadikan hotel untuk tempat mereka bertemu.

Yunho tidak pernah digosipkan dengan siapapun sebelumnya, karena agensi tempatnya bekerja berusaha menutupinya. Namun dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, para pemburu berita menjadi penasaran. Dari informasi yang mereka dapatkan, Yunho sedang bersama seseorang yang cukup cantik, dan itu dibenarkan oleh managernya sendiri, Park Yoochun. Yang juga selamat dan tersadar dari pingsannya sesaat setelah Yunho keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu...

"Kau selamat, Min? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau tertusuk pisau yang dilempar Hero?" tanya Junsu bingung saat melihat rekannya masih hidup tanpa terluka sedikitpun dan tersenyum padanya, sedangkan dirinya mendapat luka di lengan kanannya yang tergores dan kakinya yang tertimpa pot bunga.

"Aku memang tertusuk pisau itu, tapi aku selamat. Aku bisa selamat karena ini" Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Junsu.

Junsu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ini kan komik" Junsu melihat komik tersebut lalu matanya membesar. "Ini komik hentai! Dasar otak mesum!"

Changmin hanya memasang cengiran bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi komik ini sudah menyelamatkanku, hyung"

 **(***)**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu.

"Apa dia meninggal dengan kesakitan?" tanya seorang wanita pada pria yang sedang duduk memunggunginya, namun matanya menatap ke luar jendela yang dipenuhi pemandangan kesibukan kota Seoul.

"Dia tidak merasakannya, karena dia langsung mati" jawab pria itu. "Aku sengaja mengancamnya dan membuatnya dengan mudah merebut pisauku, tapi tanpa dia sadari aku memutar arah pisau itu dan menarik tubuhnya agar jatuh menimpaku, dengan begitu pisau itu menusuknya dan dia mati"

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati pria itu dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan, ruangan kerja yang terlihat besar dan mewah.

"Aku menyesalinya, aku mendukungnya saat wanita itu mengantikan posisi pamanku. Aku mengakui kemampuannya dalam mengembangkan perusahaan ini, tapi hal itu membuatnya menjadi besar kepala. Dia bahkan berani berselingkuh dari pamanku"

"Jadi perselingkuhan itu hanya alasan, sebenarnya kau ingin menyingkirkannya karena dia bisa mengembangkan perusahaan yang sekarang kau pimpin dengan baik?" tanya pria itu menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak membiarkan wanita itu menguasai apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Perusahaan ini" jawab wanita itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau benar-benar licik"

"Tapi aku tidak sehebat kau yang menggunakan salah satu artisku sebagai umpan" wanita itu menatap kagum.

"Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri menggunakan Uknow sebagai umpan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu"

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan membunuhku jika aku mengetahui alasannya. Aku kagum kau bisa memanfaatkan keadaan dan membuat seolah Go Ara dibunuh oleh pembunuh lain, benar-benar jenius dan penuh perhitungan"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah kematian Go Ara akibat dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran dan pembunuh itu juga telah mati, itu lebih baik? Dengan begitu keterlibatanmu dengan kasus ini, tidak akan diketahui siapapun" dia mengambil amplop yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah memakai jasaku, Nona Lee Soonkyu"

Soonkyu membalas jabatan tangan pria itu. "Terima kasih kembali, Han Jaejoon"

Setelah berjabat tangan, pria itu keluar dari ruangan Lee Soonkyu lalu memuju lift. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dia langsung masuk, tapi seseorang menahan lift tepat sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

"Maaf" ucap orang yang menahan pintu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan melirik melalui sudut matanya saat pria yang menahan pintu berdiri di sampingnya, pria tampan bertubuh tegap dengan mata seperti rubah dan memiliki tatapan tajam.

 _Dia tidak mengenaliku..._

Lift sampai di lobby, dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir lalu melesat meninggalkan gedung mewah yang menjadi agensi para artis terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Setelah cukup jauh dari gedung itu, dia menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang agak sepi, lalu menatap kaca spion. Dia menutup matanya dan tangannya menyentuh rahangnya, lalu menarik sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kulit dari wajahnya.

Setelah benda yang menutupi wajahnya terlepas, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku kembali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, _**kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong**_ " ucapnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

 **(***)**

Jaejoong duduk di sudut sebuah kafe, dia sibuk menatap tablet di hadapannya, matanya sibuk melihat berita yang membahas tentang kasus beberapa hari yang lalu, kasus yang cukup membuat kehebohan di masyarakat. Karena berita itu melibatkan seorang pembunuh yang sudah lama dicari polisi dan seorang aktor yang terkenal.

Ketika sedang terfokus pada salah satu berita, ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal menghubunginya.

"Halo"

 _"Apa kabarmu?"_

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa kau?"

 _"Ini aku...Yunho"_

"Kau Yunho? Bagaimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?" tanya Jaejoong menyelidik.

 _"Bukankah saat memberikan laporan di polisi kau memberikan data pribadimu, aku tahu nomor ponselmu dari data itu, dengan sedikit akting tentunya"_

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan.

"Kau tahu, sekarang popularitasmu nampaknya semakin meningkat. Aku melihat banyak berita tentangmu di internet" Jaejoong menatap tablet miliknya. "Mereka memujimu sebagai pahlawan, tapi aku heran mereka bisa tertipu semudah itu"

 _"Media memang seperti itu, selalu membesar-besarkan masalah tanpa mengetahui dengan pasti kebenarannya, mereka melakukan hal itu agar orang-orang tertarik dengan berita yang mereka suguhkan, bahkan tidak sedikit berita yang ditambahkan sesuka mereka agar menarik dan terkadang memberikan judul yang terlalu berlebihan"_

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi membaca sebuah headline berita.

 _ **Uknow selamat dari usaha pembunuhan terhadap dirinya, dia berhasil mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkan kekasihnya.**_

"Bagaimana bisa mereka percaya jika kau yang mengalahkan Hero?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

 _"Sebenarnya aku ini menguasai Hapkido, jadi cukup ahli dalam berkelahi. Kau tahu bukan, jika film terbaruku bergenre action dan aku tidak menggunakan pemeran pengganti di setiap adegannya? Ya, aku cukup hebat"_

Jaejoong memutar matanya.

"Lalu apa maksud berita kau menyelamatkan kekasihmu saat bertarung dengan Hero? Jangan katakan jika kekasihmu yang dimaksud itu adalah aku" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada curiga.

 _"Bukankah lebih baik mereka tahu jika kau adalah kekasihku, bukankah kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada dua orang detektif yang memburu Hero dan juga Go Ara? Jadi apa masalahnya? Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu daripada identitas aslimu terbongkar?"_

"Kurasa lebih baik aku membunuhmu saja, dengan begitu rahasiaku akan mati bersamamu" ucap Jaejoong serius.

 _"Kau tidak serius akan membunuhku, kan? Ayolah...lagipula bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku"_

Jaejoong tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku bisa melacakmu melalui GPS di ponselmu, aku bisa menemukanmu dengan sangat mudah dan aku bisa segera datang ke tempatmu lalu membunuhmu"

 _"Kau tidak serius, kan?"_

"Aku serius, saat ini aku sudah mengetahui tempatmu berada. Jadi kau ingin mati dengan cara seperti apa? Mati perlahan dan menyakitkan atau cepat?"

 _"Apa? Tidak!"_

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak oleh Yunho setelah dia berteriak ketakutan.

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya. "Dasar bodoh, aku kan cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu"

Jaejoong meletakan ponselnya lalu menatap ke arah luar, matanya menatap pemandangan lalu lalang keramaian kota Seoul. Dan sebuah senyum terselip di bibirnya.

 _ **Senang rasanya kembali menjadi diri sendiri...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **END ya, Cuy—**

 **Wkwkwkwkwkwk**

—

Kurang puas sama endingnya? Tenang... masih ada bonus chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonus Chapter: Do You Remember Me? (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya dengan cara apa? Kecelakaan mobil? Bunuh diri? Ditembak? Ditusuk? Atau dibantai dan dimutilasi? Tapi kusarankan jangan memilih pilihan terakhir, aku tidak menyukainya karena terlalu banyak darah" ucap Jaejoong pada wanita yang sedang menatapnya shock._

 _"Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa isi kepalamu mengerikan seperti itu? Apa kau terlalu banyak menonton film thriller? Kau seperti pembunuh saja" ucap wanita yang bersama Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk membunuh Jung Yunho? Jadi salahku di mana?"_

 _"Apa kau yakin bisa membunuhnya?"_

Pertanyaan terakhir wanita itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam, lalu sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Entahlah"

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Jae?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, dia langsung menatap wanita cantik yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" ucap Jaejoong bingung.

Wanita cantik itu menghela napas pelan. "Jangan katakan tadi kau sedang melamun?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku tidak sedang melamun, aku hanya teringat permintaanmu beberapa waktu lalu"

"Permintaan apa? Memangnya aku pernah meminta apa padamu?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Pemintaan untuk membunuh Jung Yunho. Kau tidak lupa itu kan, Boa?"

Kwon Boa, wanita yang sedang bersama Jaejoong itu membesarkan matanya. "Kau serius ingin membunuhnya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk melakukannya, tapi gagal. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya seperti yang kau inginkan"

Boa mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku takut, jadi tidak bisa membunuhnya" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Jadi kau belum membunuhnya, karena kau takut?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga... melihat kecoa saja kau sampai menjerit-jerit seperti kesurupan, bagaimana bisa membunuh orang"

Ucapan menusuk Boa langsung membuat Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya kesal, apa salahnya takut dengan kecoa? Lagipula dia hanya menjerit ketakutan setiap kali melihatnya, bukankah itu wajar? Apalagi dia memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan serangga yang sering muncul dari kamar mandi itu.

Boa menghela napas pelan lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi"

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Boa berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong. "Iya, aku sudah ditunggu. Kau berhati-hatilah, jangan ceroboh seperti biasanya, sampai membuat dahimu terluka"

"Aku ingin menitipkan salam untuk Yunho, katakan padanya jangan mencariku lagi" ucap Boa sebelum dia beranjak pergi.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Boa, setelah wanita cantik itu pergi, dengan cepat dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Yunho, ini aku Jaejoong. Temui aku di Jholic cafe di kawasan Myeongdong, ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Jaejoong singkat lalu menutup teleponnya sebelum mendengar jawaban Yunho.

 **(***)**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria terlihat mencurigakan berbicara padanya, pria itu tertubuh tinggi tegap, memakai jaket berwarna biru gelap, menggunakan sebuah topi dan masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi curiga. "Siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, pria itu memilih duduk di hadapannya dan menatapnya.

"Ini aku" ucapnya sambil membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Yunho? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tentu saja penyamaran, kau tahu sendiri jika aku saat ini sedang terkenal. Akan jadi masalah jika aku berkeliaran di Myeongdong yang penuh manusia tanpa penyamaran, bisa terjadi keributan nantinya"

Yunho menatap suasana di kafe itu. "Tempat yang bagus, suasanya nyaman dan interiornya bagus. Tidak sulit juga menemukan tempat ini, kau hebat bisa menemukan tempat senyaman ini"

"Terima kasih, tempat ini adalah favoritku"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat" ucap Jaejoong tegas, membuat Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Yunho saat melihat perban di dahi Jaejoong yang berusaha ditutupi dengan rambutnya.

Jaejoong menyentuh dahinya. "Sudah lebih baik"

"Yang tertusuk itu?" Yunho menunjuk ke arah pinggang Jaejoong.

"Hanya luka kecil" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Luka kecil katamu? Tertusuk pisau dan mendapat dua jahitan seperti itu, kau bilang luka kecil? Kau itu tertusuk pisau, bukan jarum" Yunho menghela napas. "Apa orang yang ingin membunuhku, juga sama sepertimu?"

"Yifan maksudmu?"

"Yifan?" Yunho mengerutkan dahi bingung, dia tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Yifan.

"Wu Yifan, atau biasa kupanggil Kris. Dia sama sepertiku, _assassin_. Tapi kemampuannya masih di bawahku dan dia sangat terobsesi menjadi seperti diriku" Jaejoong tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat di Paris, saat itu aku baru saja menghabisi targetku dan dia melihatku. Tapi bukannya takut padaku, dia malah mengagumiku. Aneh bukan?"

Jaejoong menghela napas, lalu melanjutkannya. "Beberapa tahun kemudian aku bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi dia sudah menjadi seperti diriku. Dia bahkan merebut targetku dan menghabisinya dengan cara yang hampir sama denganku, seakan dia meniruku. Aku pernah bertarung dengannya dan dia melukaiku dengan mainan kecilnya, lukanya cukup dalam dan membuatku beristirahat sementara waktu, dan itu membuatnya leluasa menjadi diriku. Membunuh dan membunuh, lebih banyak dan lebih kejam dengan darah di mana-mana"

Yunho terdiam mendengar cerita Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Apa berita tentang aku membunuhnya akan menjadi masalah?" tanya Yunho sedikit takut.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ketakutan di mata Yunho. "Tenang saja, Yifan memiliki banyak musuh. Jadi saat ada yang membunuhnya, mereka tidak akan mencari pembunuhnya"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Karena Yifan selalu merebut target _assassin_ lain dan menghabisinya lebih dulu, jadi mereka membencinya" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mencoba membunuhnya?"

"Entahlah...mungkin mereka menunggu aku membunuhnya" Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku bisa mengirim Max untuk melakukannya, tapi aku menyimpannya untuk kugunakan di saat penting"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi mendengar nama lain yang disebut Jaejoong. "Max? Siapa dia?"

"Adik angkatku" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho membesarkan matanya. "Kau punya adik? Apa dia _assassin_ sama sepertimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Pekerjaan kotornya adalah menutupi pekerjaanku, dia memiliki masa depan cerah di pekerjaan bersihnya. Aku melarangnya untuk terlibat langsung dengan duniaku"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. "Apa kau ingat dua detektif yang hampir membongkar penyamaranku?"

Yunho mengganggukan kepala.

"Salah satunya adalah Max"

Seketika mata Yunho membesar. "Apa? Kau serius?"

"Kau ingat detektif bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah kekanakan bernama Shim Changmin?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Max, adik angkatku"

"Dia sangat jenius, dia membantuku menutupi semua tentang diriku, itu sebabnya polisi tidak pernah bisa menemukanku atau mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya" jelas Jaejoong. "Dia juga yang membuat kematian Go Ara seakan dibunuh oleh Kris"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Bukankah pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh Go Ara terdapat sidik jarimu, dan aku juga sudah menyentuhnya, itu artinya..."

Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho, dia melihat kekhawatiran di matanya. "Aku sudah menghapusnya sebelum kulemparkan ke arah Kris, dan aku sengaja tidak mengelak saat dia melempar kembali pisau itu"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pembunuh?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Itu rahasia. Kau tahu bukan, jika kau mengetahui rahasiaku, aku akan membunuhmu. Jadi biarkan itu tetap menjadi rahasia" ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam.

 _Aku tahu itu rahasia, tapi... aku penasaran._

"Apa semua yang kau katakan padaku sebelumnya adalah kebohongan, namamu, pekerjaanmu, masa lalumu, bahkan mungkin usiamu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar, sebagian cerita yang kau dengar dariku sebelumnya adalah kebohongan. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan polisi, jadi aku tidak pernah dipenjara, itu semua karena bantuan Max. Aku juga berbohong tentang usiaku, aku lebih tua darimu. Di akta kelahiranku tertulis tanggal 26 Januari sebagai hari lahirku, tapi yang sebenarnya aku terlahir tanggal 4 Februari di tahun yang sama denganmu"

Yunho membesarkan matanya. "Kau seusia denganku? Kita hanya berbeda dua hari?"

Jaejoong menggangukan kepala. "Selebihnya itu benar, aku mengenal Boa dan seperti yang sudah kau tahu, aku adalah Hero. Dan nama asliku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

"Waw" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Yunho, dia telalu terkejut mengetahui kebenaran tentang Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Boa?" tanya Yunho pelan, dia terlalu shock.

"Boa adalah sepupuku"

Yunho terkejut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Apa dia tahu jika kau Hero?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Boa tidak tahu pekerjaanku yang lain, dia hanya mengetahui jika aku pemilik tempat ini. Pekerjaan kotor itu, adalah rahasiaku. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika aku terlibat denganmu, dia hanya tahu jika dahiku terluka akibat terpeleset di kamar mandi dan membentur wastafel karena panik saat melihat kecoa, dia bahkan tidak tahu luka di pinggangku. Dia hanya mengetahui jika aku sering terluka akibat kecerobohanku, dia itu mudah sekali dibohongi"

"Boa menitipkan salam untukmu, dia mengatakan kau tidak perlu mencarinya" lanjutnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala. "Dia baru saja pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Kau ingin mengejarnya?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho. "Sebaiknya jangan"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi, dia benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan Jaejoong. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu bukan, tujuan aku membunuhmu?" Yunho menganggukan kepala. "Itu adalah permintaan Boa, dia ingin kau melupakannya"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, seakan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Karena dia akan segera menikah"

Yunho membesarkan matanya. "Menikah? Boa akan menikah?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala. "Dia akan menikah bulan depan, jadi kuharap kau bisa melupakannya. Lagipula bukankah akan menjadi skandal jika kau masih mendekatinya, itu tidak baik untuk karirmu"

Yunho terdiam, dia terlalu terkejut mengetahui kenyataan tentang Boa, wanita yang selama ini dia cari.

 _Sepertinya aku harus berhenti mengejarnya._

Dia menghela napas panjang, tanpa sadar dia memperhatikan laki-laki cantik di hadapannya yang sedang menikmati latte dengan santai, seketika dia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, namun sangat lama. Seperti sebuah kenangan yang terkubur lama di dalam ingatannya.

 _Entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat Jaejoong, tapi aku tidak ingat._

"Kenapa?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, Jae. Apa J dari Jholic nama kafe ini berasal dari namamu?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala.

"Dan sepertinya kau menyukai gajah"

Yunho menyadari logo kafe Jaejoong berbentuk seperti gajah, dengan huruf J yang menjadi belalainya, bahkan di cangkir latte Jaejoong terdapat gambar yang sama.

"Aku suka gajah. Adikku yang mendesain logo itu, dengan bayaran makan sepuasnya di kafe ini selama satu bulan penuh"

Yunho terdiam, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya yang juga menyukai hewan besar itu.

"Saat aku kecil, aku punya teman, tapi mungkin tidak bisa disebut teman akrab, karena aku sering menjahilinya. Dia anak perempuan pendiam yang selalu membawa boneka gajah dan memakai jepit rambut Hello Kitty. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Boo" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong seketika menatapnya.

"Aku penah membuatnya menangis, aku tidak sengaja mematahkan jepit rambut miliknya. Dia memintaku menggantinya karena jepit rambut itu pemberian dari seseorang, tapi aku malah menggodanya" Yunho tersenyum mengingat kenangan indahnya, lalu melanjutkan. "Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, sampai aku bertemu dengan Boa. Tadinya aku mengira Boa itu adalah Boo, jadi aku mendekatinya, tapi Boa tidak pernah mengingatku, dan saat aku mengatakan aku menyukainya, dia malah menjauh dariku dan menghilang seperti temanku itu"

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. "Jadi itu alasanmu mendekati Boa? Karena dia mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalumu?"

Yunho menganggukan kepala.

"Sayangnya Boa bukanlah orang itu, dia bukanlah seseorang yang kau panggil Boo, mereka orang yang berbeda" ucap Jaejoong pelan, dia melanjutkan meminum lattenya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung, namun ekspresinya seakan bertanya. Dan saat dia memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan teliti, seketika matanya membesar.

 _Tidak mungkin... kenapa mirip sekali, apa jangan-jangan..._

"Boo..."

"Apa?" tanpa sadar Jaejoong menjawab Yunho, dia merasa jika laki-laki di hadapannya baru saja memanggilnya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

 _Ternyata benar, pantas saja saat melihat pertama kali seakan aku sudah mengenalnya lama._

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah orang ya" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"Boo itu kau, bukan?"

Jaejoong yang awalnya menatap Yunho bingung, langsung tersenyum. "Kau sudah ingat?"

"Jadi benar kau itu Boo"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala. "Kau terkejut?"

"Sedikit" ucap Yunho singkat.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau adalah Boo, tadinya aku mengira dia adalah perempuan, ternyata aku tertipu" Yunho tersenyum sendiri menyadari kekeliruannya.

"Itu karena Boa, dia senang sekali mendandaniku seperti perempuan" Jaejoong menunjukan ekspresi kesal.

"Hei, Boo... kau pernah mengatakan tugas terakhirmu gagal, bukan?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya, bukan karena pertanyaan itu, tetapi panggilan yang diucapkan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. "Tugas membunuh perasaanmu pada Boa? Itu memang gagal,

kenapa?" "Kurasa kau tidak gagal"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

"Aku memang belum bisa melupakan Boa, karena aku merasa dia adalah Boo. Tapi..." Yunho menghembuskan napas pelan. "Setelah mengetahui dia bukanlah Boo, kurasa aku bisa melupakannya. Itu artinya tugasmu berhasil"

"Dan sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Boo yang asli" lanjutnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho shock, dia sungguh terkejut dengan ucapan pria tampan itu.

"Ka-kau bercanda, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan terbata, dia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Tidak" jawab Yunho tegas, lalu sebuah senyum terukir. "Bagaimana jika kita berpacaran saja, lagipula media sudah mengetahui jika aku memiliki pacar"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar. "Tapi kita berdua sama-sama pria, itu bisa menjadi skandal untukmu"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa mengatasinya, tenang saja" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. "Hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu di negara ini, Yunho"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau setuju jika kita pacaran?"

"Bagaimana dengan Boa?"

"Bukankah dia akan menikah, jadi buat apa aku berhubungan dengan wanita yang akan menikah" ucap Yunho ringan, seakan masalah Boa bukanlah hal besar baginya.

"Walaupun aku seorang pembunuh?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak perduli, lagipula itu masa lalumu dan tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya"

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. "Kau benar, aku sudah tidak melakukan pembunuh lagi setelah Kris melukaiku sebelumnya dan aku menikmati kehidupan damaiku. Aku membunuhnya karena sudah waktunya dia berhenti menjadi diriku"

"Baiklah, aku bersedia. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Jaejoong serius.

Yunho menahan napasnya. "Apa?"

"Jika kau berani berselingkuh dariku..."

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, dan dengan sangat cepat, dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan membunuhmu, benar-benar membunuhmu..."

Yunho sendiri hanya terdiam, dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan laki-laki cantik itu, namun akhirnya sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

 _Dia menciumku... ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar menciumku. Kurasa kami akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal di abad ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Kelar, cuy —**

Happy ending ^^


End file.
